


I'll Be There For You (Like I've Been There Before)

by Soliloquy3000



Series: Umbrella Academy Avengers AU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Umbrella Academy, But He Gets Better, Drug Addict Peter Parker, F/F, F/M, Ghost Bruce Banner, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Stephen Strange, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Seance Peter Parker, Steve and Tony and Natasha and Peter and Stephen and Bruce and Wanda are siblings, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, and she'll get one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soliloquy3000/pseuds/Soliloquy3000
Summary: When Howard Stark dies, his five remaining sons and daughters reunite for his funeral, one having vanished and one being dead. It's a bittersweet, mostly bitter reunion. But when their missing brother appears, babbling about an apocalypse, the Starks must figure out how to get over their trauma and band together in order to stop it.Or: Steve, with super strength and ape-like body, spent his life trying to impress Howard, and was banished to the moon. Tony, controlling metal, especially attuned a suit he built, is a dropout from police academy and working at a fight ring for a room, Natasha is in a custody battle with her husband over her daughter (who she was using her rumoring powers on), Stephen, teleporter and time traveller, just wants a cup of coffee and to save the world, Wanda just wants to be noticed by her siblings, Peter is debating over sobriety and making the desecrated ghosts disappear and Bruce, well the ghost of Bruce at least, is just trying to keep Peter alive and sober while keeping the ghostly Hulk under wraps.Or: The Umbrella Academy AU that no one wanted but I wrote anyway
Relationships: Ben Parker & May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Bruce Banner & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Lila Barton, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Howard Stark & Tony Stark, Lila Barton & Natasha Romanov, Maria Stark & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Howard Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Stephen Strange & Howard Stark - Relationship, Steve Rogers & Howard Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff & Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff & Ultron, Wanda Maxinoff & Howard Stark, past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark - Relationship
Series: Umbrella Academy Avengers AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908733
Comments: 68
Kudos: 150





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an intro, the real plot begins the next chapter.

Years ago, 43 babies were born on a single day. The only extraordinary thing about this is that none of the mothers were pregnant before it happened. Howard Stark went around the world and got his hands on as many of the babies as he could. He ended up with 7, and spent their entire lives training them to control their abilities.

Number 1 had super strength. He was the most loyal to Howard, and spent the majority of his life trying to impress Howard, and be first in his eyes.

Number 2 could control metal. His powers were magnetic. He was especially attuned with a metal suit he'd built from spare parts. He had authority issues, and spent the majority of his time either with his mother, a robot named Maria that Howard built, or competing with Number 1.

Number 3 was a woman, for starters, and had the ability to make people do whatever she wanted. She simply had to start a sentence with "I heard a rumor," and the person was all hers. She had it best, being the Academy sweetheart. She eventually started to abuse her power, and Howard saw no reason to discourage it. At least she knew how to properly use it.

Number 4 had the ability to commune with the dead. His power fascinated Howard to no end, for Howard had thought that the boy was simply delusional until he asked Number 4 for names and descriptions, finding that they matched with real people who were currently dead. Number 4 had extreme potential, but was too scared of his power to try and access it. Eventually, he found his way to drugs, realizing that they made the ghosts disappear.

Number 5 was able to do spatial jumps from one place to another in the blink of an eye. He was one of Howard's favorites up until he insisted on attempting to time travel. He didn't come back.

Number 6 had a monster in him. Literally. He could manipulate his limbs to grow into a big green rage monster they all called the Hulk. He was one of Howard's most powerful weapons. At least, until the Hulk ripped him apart during a mission.

And, finally, Number 7 had no abilities, at least, according to Howard. He found that he couldn't control Number 7's telepathic and telekenetic, so he made Number 3 rumor everyone, including Number 7, to think that Number 7 had no abilities. Howard then proceeded to attempt to ostracize Number 7 every chance he got.

Some good things happened before everything came to a head. Maria gave real names to the children when they were four. Howard just refused to use them. Number 1 became Steve, Number 2 became Anthoney, Tony for short, Number 3 was Natasha, Number 4 was Peter, 5 was Stephen, 6 was Bruce and 7 was Wanda.

Eventually, after Bruce died, the rest of the children slowly started to dissipate. First to go was Natasha, who got calls from Hollywood, to chase a life of fame and fortune. Then it was Wanda, getting accepted into a local orchestra. Tony left when he got accepted into police academy, and Peter left soon after, presumably to go search for a continuous supply of drugs. Steve was the only one to stay, loyal to Howard until the end.

When Howard sent Steve on a mission, things finally went wrong for lone Number 1. Howard injected Steve with an experimental serum to save his life, but came with the nasty side effect of an ape like chest. Unable to bear the sight, he sent Number 1 to the Moon, under the guise of collecting samples for him.

Unaware to everyone, Howard knew that an apocalypse was nigh, and that the only ones who could stop it were the four useful children who remained. The only thing was that they hadn't contacted each other for years. Howard needed a way to get them back together. He thought for a long time, before it came to him.

What better way to unite his "family" than a funeral?


	2. Moments We Wished Never Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments in the kids's lives that, frankly speaking, they wished never happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or: I wrote a chapter highlighting how much of a dick Howard Stark is.
> 
> TW for abuse, because you know that their childhoods aren't pleasant if you've seen TUA

"Number 1," Howard said. Almost immediately, a tall blonde boy came running up to him. Howard had been sure that there would be something extraordinary about all these children that could save them all, and Number 1 had been the first to show the first signs of his superhuman abilities. Number 3 had dropped something under their couch, and Number 1 had lifted up the couch.

"Yes, Father?" Number 1 asked respectfully.

"I want to test out your abilities. Come with me." Number 1 followed, as docile and trusting as a puppy, and it made Howard want to sneer. He led Number 1 outside, where a bunch of heavy objects were laying down. "You know what to do."

Number 1 started lifting without hesitation. First the tire, then the television, then the couch. He stopped when they approached a car. "Father I can't lift this," he said, looking scared.

Howard had seen this coming, and had been ultimately prepared. "Perhaps you just need incentive."

Number 1's eyes widened, before he ran around and saw Number 3 trapped under the car, gagged, whimpering softly and looking terrified. Without hesitation, Number 1 lifted the car off her, and cradled her to his chest. Howard couldn't stop his sneer this time. _Love_.

"Take Number 3 to your mother for treatment," Howard said. For a moment, Number 1 looked enraged, as though he might talk back. Then, his expression melted as he took Number 3 inside. Howard didn't notice the heartbroken look on her face.

oOo

"Focus, Number 7," he said, snapping in front of the girl's face. Number 7 had telepathic and telekinetic abilities. But training Number 7 hadn't been easy. She was showing resistance to the training, something that Howard could not tolerate.

Number 7 closed her eyes, before her hands started glowing red. Suddenly, Number 7 frowned and Howards glasses were glowing red, before they snapped on the bridge of his nose.

Howard did nothing at first. Then, he shakily got up and looked Number 7 in the eye. "That concludes your training, Number 7."

Maria came outside and ushered the girl inside, Howard having already told her through programming to take him to the holding cell he'd made for Number 7 specifically when he found out what Number 7's powers were.

He told the children that Number 7 was ill, and for the most part they all seemed to buy it.

A couple days in a dark cell, a Rumor, and a bottle of pills later, Number 7 would never be a problem for him again.

oOo

"Number 4!" Howard called out irritably as he saw the boy sitting on a bench outside, chatting with what appeared to be thin air. "Chatting with your imaginary friends again?"

Number 4 frowned. "They're not imaginary!" he said indignantly. "They're real! They're telling me about the house, right now!"

The only remarkable thing about Number 4 was the delusions that plagued the boy's mind. It had been two months since all the other children had shown signs of their powers, and yet the only thing that changed with Number 4 was him beginning to talk to people that only he could see. Perhaps that was the only power that Number 4 had.

Howard decided to indulge him, for once. "And what, pray tell, have they told you so far?"

Number 4 smiled at him. "They said that there used to be a tree house over there," he said cheerfully, pointing at an empty space where there had been, in fact, a a tree with a tree house in it at one point. Howard had that tree cut down long before he had adopted the children, and there was no way Number 4 could make something like this up.

"Peter," he heard Maria call from behind. "It's time for dinner, my darling boy." Peter got up and skipped away happily. If he turned around, he would've noticed the inquisitive look on Howard's face.

That next week, when Number 4 had his private lessons, Howard simply made the boy sit in front of him. Number 4's lessons had mostly consisted of Howard trying to force a power out of him, so having Number 4 sit down was good reason for him to be apprehensive.

"Number 4, I want you to call your imaginary friends," Howard said, looking at Number 4's shocked face.

"But I thought you said they weren't real."

"Yes, and I may have been wrong. If I am right, then you very well may be the most powerful of all your siblings. Call the one who told you about the tree house."

Number 4 nodded, and yelled some nonsense over his shoulder. After a few moments, he turned and stared at Howard, saying nothing. "Is he here?"

"Yeah, he's sitting right next to me."

"Number 4, can you tell me his name?"

"He doesn't have one," Number 4 immediately said, then paused and frowned. "You never told me that!" he exclaimed suddenly.

"Did you get a name, Number 4?"

"Yeah, he said his name's Bryce. Bryce Anderson."

"Just as I suspected," Howard murmured, eyes widened in amazement. "Good work, Number 4. I think we've discovered your ability."

Number 4's face brightened. "Is it annoying people? Tony said it was!"

"No, Number 4," Howard said. "You're power is communing with the dead. A Seance," Howard said with astonishment.

"What do you mean, dead?" Four asked innocently. "Bryce is right here! And he's fine."

"Bryce used to live in this house before I bought it. He, along with the rest of his family, burnt to death."

Number 4's eyes widened. "What is it, Number 4?" Howard asked eagerly.

"Bryce didn't know he was dead," Number 4 murmured. Suddenly, the boy reached out and grasped Howard's sleeves desperately. "Make it stop!" he choked out, letting go of the sleeve to press his palms against his ears.

"Make what stop, Number 4?"

Number 4 didn't answer, covering his ears and whimpering.

Howard didn't have time this. He'd gotten up and made his way back into the house, instructing Maria to take Number 4 to his room. He then went to his library and grabbed every book on seances and necromancy that he could find

The terrified screaming and whimpering coming from Number 4's room didn't disturb Howard's research one bit.

oOo

"What is this, Number 2?" Howard asked. Number 2 jumped, before sitting down and continuing to work on whatever he was working on.

"It's a suit," he muttered. "It's made of a titanium alloy." Howard had found that Number 2's best metal was a titanium alloy, which was what all the knives he carried around were made of. 

"And you'd be able to control it with your mind," Howard murmured, unable to hide the slightest bit of amazement in his voice. Lucky for him, Number 2 was far too focused on the suit in front of him to notice it.

"Number 2, find me when you are done with this, and we will see how it goes." Howard left, Number 2's shock at that statement the only thing he sensed as he walked out.

About a week later, Number 2 approached him during training with a wristwatch that Howard hadn't noticed before. "Number 2, are you finished with your creation?" Number 2 nodded and tapped the clock on the wristwatch twice. Howard watched as a metal suit rose up on his own and systematically covered Number 2's body, down to Number 2's face.

"I must admit, this is very impressive," Howard murmured. He then noticed a humming coming from the suit. "What is that noise, Number 2?"

"There's repulse beams in here that I can shoot with," Number 2 said proudly. "It can't aim well, though."

"Show me," Howard commanded. Number 2 pointed a beam at a vase, and shot, making the vase, along with the table it was on, blow into bits. "Good, now let's aim to make the shooting mechanisms more specific."

"What do you mean?" Number 2 asked, looking nervous suddenly. Howard knew that he needed to properly encourage Number 2 to get the shooting technology on the suit as precise as it had to be. So, he decided to give Number 2 a suitable incentive.

"Next week, we will be putting the target above your mother." Howard had noticed that Number 2 seemed particularly attached to Maria.

Number 2 looked utterly horrified. "You want me to shoot at Mom?"

"Yes, that is what I said we'd do next week. I'd get to work on that technology if I were you."

The boy worked day and night for the entire week, and sobbed in relief when the only thing that blew up when he shot in Maria's direction next week was the apple resting on top of her head.

oOo

"You will be racing up the stairs," Howard said from the top, Number 7 next to him. The rest of the children were down, in varying states of readiness. Numbers 1, 2 and 5 all looked ready to run, Number 3 was busy looking at her nails and Numbers 4 and 6 were both giggling at something.

"Go!" he said, watching as all the children began running up the stairs. Numbers 1 and 2 were both tied for the lead, Number 5 and 3 not far behind. Number 4 had stopped completely and was talking to someone that Howard couldn't see, and Number 6 was trying to get him to move.

"Come on, children!" Howard yelled. Suddenly, Number 5 disappeared and reappeared in front of Numbers 1 and 2.

"Stephen cheated!" Number 1 yelled.

"Number 5 adapted. It would be beneficial for you all to do the same."

Howard chanced a glance at Number 4, and saw him floating. Howard blinked once in shock, before taking a closer look and realizing that it looked like someone was holding Number 4 and carrying him up the stairs. And quickly, if how fast he was catching up had anything to go by. Number 6's eyes had turned green, and he ran after 4, looking like he was scared that 4 would fall suddenly.

"Why can't I race, Father?" Number 7 asked next to him suddenly.

Howard looked at him sharply. "Because you are ordinary, Number 7. It would not do to have you train with the extraordinary."

Howard turned before he could see the usual heartbroken look that crossed Number 7's face.

The quicker she accepted it, the less trouble he would be for Howard.

oOo

"More, Number 3," Howard said, watching Number 3 run her hands through her hair exhaustedly.

"Father, I've been Rumoring people for three hours. Can I take a break, please?" Number 3 croaked.

Howard supposed that it wouldn't do for Number 3 to lose her voice. Especially with the missions and whatnot. "Fine, but you must do one final thing."

Number 3 looked disheartened, but followed Howard to the cell where Number 7 was being held. "You will tell Number 7 that he is ordinary."

Number 3 was shocked. "Why? Number 7 hasn't done anything!"

"Number 3, you will do as I say, or Number 7 will suffer the consequences," Howard said, watching the rebellious energy leave Number 3's eyes. As much as she may hate to admit it, she did care a lot about the other children.

"Fine," she muttered.

Satisfied, Howard nodded and let Number 3 into the vault. If everything went according to plan, then Number 3 herself would forget ever doing this.

Number 7 looked up hopefully at Number 3 entering his cell. "Sorry, Wanda," the redhead murmured sadly, before taking a deep breath. " _I heard a rumor that you were ordinary_."

Number 7's eyes turned white, before she blinked and looked up at 3 confusedly. Number 3 looked equally confused.

 _Good_ , Howard thought with satisfaction. That was one problem out of his way.

oOo

"Let me out!" Number 4 cried desperately. "Let me out! Please, I'll be good I promise, just let me out!"

"You must conquer this ridiculous fear you have of the dead, Number 4," Howard said. He was standing at an entrance of a mausoleum, having just thrown Number 4 inside.

"No, no, no!" Number 4 weeped, curling into a ball. "Stop screaming, please stop screaming."

"Focus, Number 4!" Howard yelled. "You can control them."

Number 4 couldn't hear anything above his desperate babbling. "No, no, no, DON'T TOUCH ME, PLEASE, NO!"

Howard sighed in annoyance. Number 4 clearly needed to spend more time here. "I will come get you in the morning, Number 4."

"NO!" Four half shrieked, launching himself at the door and pounding on it desperately. "Don't leave me with them, please! LET ME OUT! PLEASE - "

Howard walked away, the screaming and pleading of one of his sons the only noise in his ears.

oOo

"What is it, Number 5?" Howard questioned, sounding almost bored as Number 5 stood up at the dining table.

"I want to try time travel," the boy said stubbornly.

"We've spoken of this, Number 5," Howard said through his teeth. "You will not be experimenting with time travel."

"But I've been studying, I've been doing larger leaps, I'm ready!" Number 5 said frustratedly.

"I said no, Number 5. Now sit down and eat."

Number 5 scoffed and pushed away from the table. "So you're not going to help me. Fine, I'll do it myself." Number 5 ran to the door.

"Sit, Number 4," Howard said sharply when Number 4 made to follow him. Number 4 hesitated, before Number 6 and 2 pulled him back to his seat gently, but firmly.

"Not now, Petey," Number 6 murmured softly. Number 2 rubbed his shoulder 

Number 5 didn't return. Howard had a painting of Number 5 put up on the wall. Not to honor his memory, but to remind the rest of the children what would happen if they disobeyed him.

oOo

"You must unleash the beast inside you, Number 6!" Howard yelled from the comms he was wearing as he supervised the mission.

"I can't control it!" Number 6 yelled back desperately. More screams, then there was the sound of Number 4 screaming. "PETER!!" Number 6 yelled, then there was the unmistakable sound of Bruce transforming into the Hulk.

"BRUCE, NO!" Number 4 screamed, but it was too late. The Hulk was fully out, and Bruce was gone.

"PETER!" Number 2 yelled, running towards him.

"NO, TONY! GO CHECK BRUCE!" Number 4 was sobbing, a sound that was about second nature to Howard. Number 2 was still going to Number 4, who was still crying. The minute he was free, Number 4 was crawling towards Number 6, as both his legs were broken. Number 1 finally got there, letting out a choked sob at Number 6's mangled body.

"Tony, get Peter," Number 1 choked out, gently picking up Number 6's body. Number 2 swallowed and nodded, going to Number 4's limp, body and gently picking him up. He was still crying.

Howard sighed and pressed the bridge of his nose. Dammit, another weapon gone.

oOo

Peter was holding a joint, the boy in front of him grinning widely. "You really think this will make the ghosts go away?"

"Dude, if you can't feel anything after smoking this, then you definently can't see any ghosts," the guy laughed. "Now light 'er up!"

Peter shrugged, then pressed the joint into his mouth, breathing deeply. "Whoa," Peter said, letting the heady feeling reach his head.

"Right?" the guy in front of him laughed.

"Holy shit," Peter muttered. "It worked! The ghosts are gone!"

"High five, man!" the guy in front of him laughed, holding out his hand to Peter. Peter laughed joyously and smacked his hand. "You can have the pack, you already paid me way to much for a joint."

Howard could lock Peter in a mausoleum all he wanted. Peter finally found something to make the ghosts go away.

oOo

After all this, it was no wonder that none of the Starks felt bad at the news of Howard Stark's death.


	3. We Only Meet For Weddings and Funerals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fAmiLy rEunIoN
> 
> That tells you everything you need to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW For mentions of drug addictions and sobriety and stuff

**_Howard Stark is Dead_ **

That was the headline that greeted Tony Stark as he walked out of the boiler room he living in. Ever since he got kicked out of Police Academy, he'd been fighting at the club owner, Happy's, ring in exchange for said room. He was also able to get on with his vigilante activities easier that if he was living in the apartment.

He would complain, but everytime he tried, his brother, Peter, came to mind and he never could seem to spit out anything.

"Hey," Happy said as he walked out.

"Hey, Hap," Tony said, brushing his hair out of his face. "How's it hanging?"

"Listen, because your father's dead, I can't let you fight. You have to take the weekend off." Happy at least had the decency to look apologetic. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Tony grumbled. "Mom called already. Said there was going to be a funeral soon."

"Tell Peter I said hi," Happy said, smiling a little. Happy and Peter had gotten introduced one night when Tony had found Peter in an alleyway, drugged out of his mind. It was a couple of months ago. Happy had grown fond of Peter in the little time when Tony convinced Peter to go to rehab. Again.

"You love him more than you love me," Tony pouted, but was actually smiling.

"He may be high, but he's way more tolerable than you."

Tony sighed, already envisioning meeting with his family again. "See you in a week, Hap."

oOo

"Natasha, over here!"

"Natasha, you're radiant!"

"Natasha! How's your daughter?"

Natasha Stark had her paparazzi smile plastered to her mouth, only half paying attention to the questions being flung at her. She paid more attention when one caught her ear.

"Natasha, do you have any comments on the death of Howard Stark?"

Natasha frowned. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"Haven't you heard?" the reporter asked eagerly. "He was found dead this morning."

Natasha didn't know how to react. Excusing herself, she fought to get through the crowd. She collapsed when they made it to the limo. "I'm going home for a week."

The man in front hummed disinterestedly. "Really?" she asked. "Is this how it's going to be?"

"I don't know, Nat," the man said, turning to her. "Do you even regret using your power on our daughter?"

"It was just an advantage I had," she said insistently. "If you were in my place, you would've done the same."

The man sighed tiredly. They'd had this argument for weeks, and Natasha had yet to feel any regret.

"Have fun at home, Nat," the man said. "When you come back, the divorce papers will be on your desk."

oOo

"Look at this, Brucey!" Peter Stark said, grinning at his brother sitting across from him. "He croaked! He finally croaked!"

"You could at least pretend that you care," Bruce Stark muttered from across Peter.

"Who the hell said I don't care? I care very much!" Peter said indignantly from where he was sitting.

"Sure you do," Bruce said, unable to stop a small smile from breaking out at the sight of Peter smiling animately. He didn't do that often, and when it was there, Bruce had to enjoy it.

"Who you talking to?" a man asked from outside.

"Bruce," Peter answered without hesitation.

The man sighed sadly before shaking his head. Peter was reminded that he was the only one who could see his brother. "God, Brucey, don't you wanna just scream?"

"With you? 24/7."

"Awww, that's the nicest thing anyone's said to me!"

Bruce huffed out a laugh.

"Come on, Peter," the orderly said, grabbing Peter's hands and pulling him to the door. "They're letting you out."

Peter shot a smile at Bruce as he let himself be pulled along. "Just in time for the old man's funeral, eh?"

Bruce rolled his eyes fondly as he followed his brother. His brother may be a pain, but dammit if Bruce didn't love him.

"Stay sober," a voice yelled as Peter shoved on his shirt and walked out. He waved at the man as he made his way out.

"As if," Peter muttered to Bruce.

"Peter, I really think you should stay sober this time," Bruce said.

"You know what, Bruce," Peter said. "I think I might actually try this time. For you. No promises, though," Peter yelled, flailing his arms and grinning widely. As he and Bruce were walking, a motorcycle pulled up in front of them.

"Get on, Peter," Tony said, lowering his helmet and looking like he'd rather be anywhere else.

Peter grinned. "Awww, were you looking for me?"

"Nope. Just don't feel comfortable letting you walk 20 miles alone. Especially considering what you might get your hands on in this part of town."

"You wound me," Peter pouted. "But you're still my favorite living brother," Peter said, hopping on and clutching Tony's waist.

"Let me guess, Bruce still with you?" Tony asked, smiling at his brother sadly.

"Yup," Peter said. "But since there's no space, and he's not alive, he can walk. See you at the house, Brucey!"

Tony rolled his eyes and revved up the bike. Bruce rolled his eyes as his two brothers drove off into the morning.

"You hear about Howard's croaking?" Peter asked, well yelled since the wind was whistling in their ears.

"Why the hell else do you think I'd willingly go back to that house?" Tony asked.

"Fair enough. Steve'll be there," Peter said, grinning at Tony's groan.

"Oh yeah, this weekend is going to be _loads_ of fun."

oOo

Steve had just gotten through his weekly sample collection when a message from Maria greeted him.

_Your father had passed away. It's time for you to come home, Steve._

Steve wasn't sure how to react. It had been years since he'd been around people. He wasn't sure he could handle his siblings. Tony, Peter, _Nat_...

Steve got into the ship and strapped in.

 _Home, sweet home_ , Steve thought reluctantly. 

oOo

Wanda Stark had just gotten home from her job when she heard the news. "Oh no," she muttered under her breath. She would have to go back to her home.

Wanda wasn't sure what to think about going home. She knew what kind of welcome awaited her. Ever since she published a book on her childhood, and had subsequently leaked out almost every secret that the Starks had kept for a very long time, her siblings hadn't exactly been warm to her.

Hell, the only one she was in contact with was Peter, and that was only because she'd only had nice things to say about him. Peter had always been the kindest to her, never belittling her for being ordinary. Plus, she and Tony were the only ones remaining who knew why Peter was the way he was, since Bruce was dead and Stephen was gone.

Wanda didn't do anything for a moment, then she grabbed a phone and dialed the flight agency. "Hi, I'd like to book a cab..."

oOo

Tony and Peter rolled into the driveway of the Stark Manor, the bike making weird groaning noises. "Good to be home, eh, Tones?" Peter said, hopping off the bike and grinning.

Tony rolled his eyes and parked the bike properly. "Good is an extreme oversimplification. And inaccurate. Now," Tony said, looking at Peter, more concerned. "Let's talk about you. Have you taken anything recently?"

"Hey, Bruce threatened to go all poltergeist on me if I took anything while rehab. I've been clean for two months."

Tony smiled. "Good for you, Petey. How long do you think it's gonna last?"

"Depends on how long the ghosts stay away."

"Peter, Tony, you're looking well," Natasha said, walking in with her suitcase in tow and sunglasses low on her face.

"Natasha," Tony said coldly. He and Peter had been together when the news of what she did with her daughter was on the news. Tony had found it utterly despicable that she would ever even consider using her powers on her daughter.

"Hey Nat, how's it - AH!" Peter yelled as Tony grabbed the back of his sweater and yanking him off to his room.

"Peter, don't talk to someone who might Rumor you into shutting up," Tony said, glaring at Nat while pulling Peter upstairs.

Natasha sighed and looked around. No one understood what it was like having a kid. "Natasha," another voice said, sounding shocked. She turned to see Steve walking in, looking as pained as she felt.

"Steve," was all she could choke it out. It had been years since she saw him. As far as she was concerned, he didn't know about the whole scandal. She didn't want him to. "You look well."

"So do you," Steve said awkwardly.

Wanda chose then to enter, saving them for more awkward conversation. "Hello, Natasha and Steve," he said cautiously.

"Wanda, it's been awhile," Natasha said coolly.

"Ugh, here to get Volume 2 for your book?" Tony asked, storming in, Peter in tow, chattering with someone that no one else could see. That was a sight they had all gotten used to over the years.

"Wanda!" Peter said joyfully, running over to embrace his sister. "It's been so long since I called you. How are you?"

"Hello, Peter," Wanda said, hugging him carefully. "I'm doing okay, thanks."

Tony yanked Peter away and dragged him to the kitchen, Peter's complaining the only thing they could hear.

"Funeral's today, right?" Wanda asked, trying not to wince at the sound of the door slamming.

"Yup," Steve said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Wanda sighed and made her way upstairs. "Call me when it's time."

oOo

"We are gathered here today," Steve said from where he was standing. "To grieve the loss of a man who was dear to all of us."

"Grieve, sure," Tony muttered, earning a muffled giggle from Peter.

"Howard Stark was a man that meant a lot to everyone here. He was eccentric, and he loved all of us."

Tony muttered something under his breath. "Is there something you'd like to share, Tony?" Steve asked, shooting him a dirty look.

"I said," Tony said louder, walking closer to Steve. "That of course we'd have the man who kissed Dad's ass the most doing the speech."

"I did not kiss Dad's ass," Steve sputtered angrily, shoving Tony backwards.

"Boys," Natasha said loudly. Neither of them heard her.

They kept fighting, hurling insults at each other. "Home, sweet home, eh, Bruce?" Peter asked, looking at someone that Natasha and Wanda couldn't see. Bruce could only nod in agreement.

They stopped fighting when the statue of Bruce went down, the head cracking off. "And there goes, Bruce," Natasha said darkly as she began to walk back in the house.

"Thank god they got rid of that ugly ass statue of me," Bruce muttered to Peter, who began giggling.

"Are you high, Peter?" Steve questioned angrily.

"Don't talk to him that way!" Tony growled, instantly jumping to Peter's defense. "He's been clean for two months."

"Well, maybe if you stopped coddling him, that time would be much longer," Steve yelled back at Tony, wanting the last word.

"Ouch," Peter muttered to Bruce, who was pinching the bridge of his nose to ward off the usual migraines that came with being within close proximity with his other siblings.

"Hey, Bruce is that normal?" Peter asked, looking at a blue portal type thing that was forming in the distance. "Hey, Nat, Wanda, you see that too, right?" Peter yelled to his sisters, who seemed just as astonished as he did.

"Yeah," Natasha said, pushing Wanda behind her.

"Uh, guys?" Peter yelled at Tony and Steve, who were still bickering. "GUYS! Look at that!" Everyone turned to the cloud, which was beginning to cackle, and look more like a portal.

"What the hell?" Tony muttered, pulling out his suit from his watch to his hand. They saw an old man trying to fight his way out, but ultimately loosing and being shoved through. Tony held a hand up defensively.

No one reacted when they saw who it was. "Does anyone else see little Number 5?" Peter questioned.

"Yup," Bruce muttered. "We see him, alright."

Stephen got up and looked at all of them. Then he looked at himself. "Shit," he said, looking at his prepubescent body. He blinked away from the scene before anyone could say anything.

"Well, this has been fun," Wanda muttered. "I will be taking my leave now."

"Going off to write your sequel?" Tony asked from where he was standing.

"He was my father, too," Wanda said gravely, before walking back in.

As everyone dispersed, Peter and Bruce walked more forward, Peter lighting up a cigarrette and Bruce going to grab his head. "This looks nothing like me," Bruce muttered, examining his head.

"I bet you are just _loving_ this, aren't ya?" Peter sing songed as he walked towards his father's ashes. "Our _big_ _happy_ family, back together and acting _just_ like old times. Bet that's what you wanted all along, ehh, you bastard?" Peter stubbed his cigarrette on the ashes before getting up and walking away. "Best. Funeral. Ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That went longer than I intended it to. Hope you like it! Please leave comments and kudos, it's very much appreciated :)


	4. The Apocalypse (And the Surprises That Come With It)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen explains where he was, what's going to happen, and who they need to protect, Stephen and Wanda talk, and Stephen kills a bunch of assassins, all while Tony and Peter investigate a crime scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I really kind of delve into how different the story is going to be different from the show. I said it would be kinda Peter-centric, and I meant it.
> 
> Also, slight Steve bashing. Just a little.

The remaining Starks walk in to see Stephen running around the house, looking through their shelves for something. "Who do I need to kill," he started without turning around. "To get a decent cup of coffee around here?"

"Dad didn't like coffee," Natasha said.

"He didn't like kids either but he had plenty of us!" Tony muttered distastefully.

"Where have you been, Stephen?" Steve questioned.

"The future," he said as he disappeared and reappeared in front of his plate, where he was making himself a sandwich. "It's shit, by the way."

"Called it," Peter said, raising his finger in a victorious gesture. Tony rubbed a hand through Peter's curls fondly.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, shooting a dirty look at Peter.

"I mean that in a week from now, the world as we know it is going to end." Stephen continued to make his sandwich. "And he," Stephen added, pointing at Peter. "Is the only thing stopping it."

No one spoke for a moment. Then Peter started laughing. "Oh man," he wheezed. "Hate to tell you but if that's case then the world is screwed."

"Peter," Bruce hissed under his breath, pressing his hands to the bridge of his nose.

"Are you sure it's Peter?" Steve asked, glancing at Peter distastefully. "It's been a while, Stephen, but Peter's... well..."

"A junkie?" Stephen questioned, getting in Steve's face. "A disappointment? A mistake?" He looked at Peter's shocked face. "I read Wanda's book."

"Wow, he got everything," Peter muttered. Bruce smiled at Peter sadly. Tony stood in front of him protectively.

"Answer me, Steve," Stephen said, looking as intimidating as he could in the body of a 15 year old in front of a bulky 30 year old man.

"Well, yeah," Steve muttered.

"Nice to see that some things never change," Stephen muttered darkly before teleporting next to Peter, who was sitting next to the table. Peter yelped and would've fallen off the table had Stephen not foreseen that and caught his wrist at the last second. "Peter, you have to stay in the house."

"What! Why?"

Stephen sighed wearily. "Because you're the only thing that's going to stop the world from ending. Were you not listening to a word I said?"

"Ugh, but it's so boring," Peter whined, throwing out his arms dramatically. Stephen took a bite out of his sandwich to hide his smile.

"Don't worry Peter, we'll keep you company," Stephen said, looking around and daring someone to object. No one did.

"How do you know Peter's the one who stops the apocalypse?" Natasha questioned, looking at Peter distastefully.

"I worked for some people called the Time Commission," Stephen said, still biting through his sandwich. "These people are hell bent on making sure that the apocalypse happens. Currently, there's a kill order out for Peter."

"What?" Tony demanded at the same time Peter muttered "Damn" under his breath.

"Hey," Peter said suddenly. "These people wouldn't happen to disguise themselves with weird ass creepy children's masks, would they?"

"They do," Stephen said, immediately concerned. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I think I ran into a some of them a couple weeks ago," Peter said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"What?!" Stephen demanded, whirling on Peter. "How are you still alive?"

"They roughed me up for a bit, then I played dead. They weren't very thorough; they just left me there all bloody. Lucky for me, Tony came by at that time," Peter said, shooting him a smile.

"That's why you were covered in blood?" Tony demanded. "And here I thought you just ripped some of your dealers off."

"I was actually clean for the better part of six months before you found me," Peter said, smiling sadly at the shocked look on everyone's face. "That night was just really painful for me. That's why I relapsed."

"These people have no tact," Bruce muttered, pressing the bridge of his nose at the poorly concealed look of astonishment on Steve and Natasha's face. Peter snorted at that.

"Okay, well, let's make sure that nothing like that happens again," Stephen said, rubbing his temples. "Peter, if you leave the house, take one of us with you."

"Fine," Peter grumbled, pouting a little.

Bruce shot a grin at Peter from where he was sitting. "Maybe this is a good thing, Petey," Bruce said. "You won't be alone anymore."

Peter shot Bruce a dirty look.

"Alright, everyone go get some shut eye," Stephen said, getting up and walking off. "Tony, stay with Peter."

"Will do," Tony muttered, getting up and pulling on Peter's arm softly. "C'mon, I'll buy you waffles."

"Yay," Peter said, clapping his hands.

oOo

Wanda made it back to her apartment and started when she saw Stephen sitting there. "Jesus," she said, putting a hand on her pounding heart.

"You should probably get locks for you windows," Stephen said, pointing.

"What are you doing here?" Wanda questioned, putting her keys in a basket and going towards Stephen.

"I've decided to trust you regarding the cause of the apocalypse. Tony's watching over Peter right now."

"You know I waited for you everyday," Wanda said sadly. "I left sandwiches out for you every night."

"I landed in the future, and you all were dead. I had to bury all of you." Stephen's voice caught a little at the end.

Wanda leaned forward and embraced Stephen. "Stay here, okay? We'll figure things out tomorrow."

Stephen nodded, pressing his head to Wanda's shoulder. Wanda smiled and went to the bathroom. Stephen made himself comfortable on her couch. He pulled out an eye from his pocket and examined the serial number.

Tomorrow, he'd find out who caused the apocalypse.

And stop it.

For now, Stephen really wanted a coffee.

oOo

"Tony, what are we doing here?" Peter asked from the back of Tony's bike, watching Tony get out of the car.

"Need to do something," Tony muttered, getting out.

"Is he really just getting out to brood?" Peter asked Bruce, who just shoved his hood on and looked away. "Fine, be like that," Peter muttered. Peter turned when Tony came back, a strange look on his face. "So, we've decided on...drumroll please...waffles!" Peter said, clapping lightly.

"I'm taking you with me while I do my nighttime activities."

"You mean when you go around playing Batman?" Peter asked innocently.

"It's saving lives, Petey," Tony said, patting his chest and smiling.

"Sure thing, Tones, sure thing. Hey, how's it going with you and that girl who's way out of your league?"

Tony tensed. "You don't have to answer," Peter tacked on immediately. "Sorry if that got too personal." Bruce snorted from where he was sitting. "Shut up," Peter hissed at Bruce.

"Don't wanna talk about it," Tony muttered quietly after a moment.

"Okay," Peter agreed, fighting back a smile at Bruce grumbling under his breath about 'emotionally stunted assholes.'

"There was a shooting the other day, with people with children's masks," Tony said. "I wanna go check it out."

"These people that are out to kill me?" Peter questioned amicably.

"Yup," Tony said. "You're waiting by the bike."

"What? No! If you want to get something done, you're gonna need bait," Peter said indignantly.

"Yeah, and I'll find some when that comes up," Tony said, revving up the bike.

They pulled up at an thrift shop that was utterly destroyed. "Whoa," Peter muttered.

"Tony!" a woman's voice yelled angrily, and Peter was struck with the sight of Pepper Potts storming towards them angrily. "I told you not to interfere at my crime scenes!"

"Hey, Pep," Tony said, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing a little.

Peter and Bruce shared a smirk from where they were standing. "Oh, look at that," Peter snickered. "Our little Tony has a crush."

"They grow up so fast," Bruce snickered from Peter's side.

"I just need to ask you one thing and I'll be out of your hair," Tony said. "Did these shooters have weird children's masks?"

Pepper looked at him suspiciously. "Yes. Why do you ask? You better not have had anything to do with this Anthoney Stark!"

"Wow," Peter snickered. "Full names." Bruce was full on cackling beside him.

"No reason. Thanks for the help, Pep." Tony walked over to where Peter and Bruce were laughing.

He took one look at the mirth on Peter's face. "Not one word," he growled, getting on and waiting for Peter to get on before speeding off.

oOo

Stephen walked into a coffee shop, seeing no one but an old man and an elderly woman serving him. He sat at the counter and waited for the woman to notice him. "Oh, dear," she said, taking a look at Stephen. "Do your parents know your out?"

"Trust me, they don't mind," Stephen said.

"Give the kid what he wants. On me," the older man rumbled from beside Stephen.

"The kid wants coffee. Black." Stephen said, smiling sharply at the woman serving them. She glanced at the older man, before shrugging and going to fill him a cup. "Long day?" the older man asked.

Stephen sighed wearily. "Yup. In all my years of being away, I forgot what dumbasses my siblings can be."

The man laughed. At that moment, the older woman gave Stephen his coffee and beat it to the back of the kitchen.

The man waved goodbye at Stephen and walked away. Stephen just sipped his coffee and sighed when he heard the door open again. He knew exactly who it was.

"Stephen Stark, we've been told by the Commission to take you in, dead or alive," one of the men said behind Stephen.

"Is that so?" Stephen asked mildly, turning to them and sipping his coffee causally.

"Look, kid, just turn yourself in. Do you really think I want to go home with a kid's death on my conscience."

"Oh don't worry," Stephen said, putting down his coffee cup and grinning like a shark towards them. "You won't have to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, once again, a lot longer than I intended for it to be. I feel like I'm on fire! Thanks for reading, and please tell me what you think!


	5. Unitedness is a Luxury We Can't Afford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Peter follow a lead for the apocalypse, Steve starts contemplating Howard's death and Natasha and Wanda talk

Peter was whimpering from nightmares. The dead were screaming his name through the haze of unconsciousness. He finally woke up with a start, to see Bruce glancing at him concernedly from his book.

"You know you talk when you sleep?" Bruce said from his book.

"Thanks, Bruce, I didn't notice," Peter said back, digging through his room, looking for something, anything to numb out the voices in his head.

Bruce knew he wouldn't find anything. He'd emptied out the majority of his drugs six months ago. Old habits died hard, though. "Peter, here's a crazy idea. Why don't you go start your day with a glass of orange juice, or some eggs."

"Can't smoke eggs, Brucie," Peter said from where he was digging through his underwear drawer.

Stephen popped into Peter's room, startling him. "Jesus, don't you knock?" Peter asked, pressing a hand to his heart.

"Get up, Peter," Stephen said.

"Why?" Peter asked, tilting his head.

"We're going."

"Going where?" Peter asked.

"To save the world," Stephen said.

"Oh, is that all?" Peter asked, throwing his head back in exasperation. Bruce hid a smile. "Look, I'd love to help, but I, well, kinda can't,"

"Liar," Bruce said from where he was sitting.

"Drop dead," Peter shot back.

"Low blow," Bruce said, turning to Peter with a smile.

"Peter, I'm not asking. Get dressed or I'm dragging you where we need to go in your underwear."

"Jeez, pushy much?" Peter grumbled, going to his drawer and pulling out a blue sweater. "Happy now?" He asked, doing a playful twirl.

Stephen felt his lips twitching against his will. Peter was the only person who could make him laugh. "Just come on," Stephen grumbled, grabbing Peter by his wrist and dragging him out from his room. "I need you to pose as my father. I need to find out who this prosthetic eye belongs to," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out an eye.

"Ewwww," Peter said. "It's been in your pocket for like 50 years, right? How is it still wet?"

Stephen shrugged. "Never thought to ask that. Too busy surviving."

Peter and Bruce exchanged equally disgusted glances. "Hey, maybe if that doesn't work you can test out the blood on it," Bruce offered.

Peter snorted and quickly put his hands up in defense when Stephen whirled to glare at him. "Let's go, let's go."

Peter and Stephen (and Bruce) made their way to a car. "Oh, shit," Peter said suddenly.

"What?" Stephen demanded.

"Tony said I'm not supposed to drive. Something about not being able to distinguish between living and dead."

"Good, because I wouldn't let you drive either. Get in."

Peter pouted, but climbed in the back. Bruce climbed in next to him. They rode in silence for a few moments.

"Did I ever tell you about that time I waxed my ass with chocolate pudding? It hurt so bad."

Stephen sighed. It was going to be a long ride.

oOo

Steve gathered everyone over for a family meeting. Peter and Stephen disappeared, so it was just him, Tony, Natasha and Wanda. He waited for everyone to settle down a little before speaking. "I think we need to do a bit more digging into Howard's death."

Wanda looked at Steve curiously. "Why do we need to do that?"

"Yeah, I'm not helping you look into that. It was a heart attack," Tony said, shooting a glare at Steve.

"According to the coroner," Steve added.

"Well wouldn't he know?" Wanda asked.

"Theoretically," Steve answered.

"What are you saying, Steve?" Natasha asked.

"Isn't it obvious? He thinks one of us killed Dad," Tony said, exasperated.

"Well not all of you," Steve added. "Wanda can't because of. . . you know. . ."

"Move on, Steve," Natasha said sternly, shooting an apologetic look at Wanda. Wanda shook her hand.

"And, Stephen obviously couldn't, and Peter, well. . ."

"Move on, Steve," Tony growled, a red blur near his hand serving as Steve's only warning.

"So you think either me or Natasha killed Howard. No, wait, you don't think Natasha does anything bad, so you think I killed Howard?"

"Where were you the night he died?" Steve pressed on shamelessly.

"Look," Tony said, strutting over to Steve menacingly. "I'm only going to say it once, so listen very carefully. I have better things to do with my time than watch an old man do whatever the hell it is he does after he sent you to the moon."

"Then where were you?" Steve demanded.

"I have a right to keep my secrets," Tony growled, shoving past him.

oOo

"So what's our backstory?" Peter asked as Stephen drove them to the prosthetics company.

"What?" Stephen asked, looking at Peter disbelievingly.

"Like, did I have you when I was a teenager? All young and misguided?" Peter mused, looking at Bruce who doing his best to not burst out laughing. "And your mother, that _slut_. . ."

"What a disturbing glimpse into that thing you call a brain," Stephen grumbled.

"Hey, don't make me ground you," Peter said, ruffling Stephen's hair playfully.

Stephen batted his hands away, smiling reluctantly. Out of all his siblings, he'd missed Peter the most. "We're here, get out," Stephen said when he parked.

"Where'd you learn how to drive?" Peter asked as he hopped out.

"You learn a lot of things when you live in a wasteland for 40 years."

"Fair enough," Peter said. Bruce was pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

They walked into the building, Peter chattering cheerfully while Stephen zoned him out and Bruce smiled at him fondly. When they were both seated at a desk, Peter folded his legs and Stephen crossed his arms and glared. "How can I help you two?" the man asked, trying not to be too unnerved by Stephen's creepy smile.

"This eye, I need to know who it belongs to," Stephen said.

The man laughed. "Kid, I can't do that without the owner's permission."

Stephen checked his nails for a moment, before lunging forward and grabbing the guy by his collar. "Listen very carefully. It is imperative that you tell me who that eye belongs to. The fate of the world depends on it. And call me kid again, and I'll tear your eyeballs out and feed them to you."

"Okay," Peter said, chuckling awkwardly. "Let's all just calm down, you too, sweetheart," Peter said when Stephen didn't let go. He gently pulled Stephen off the man and sat him down. "Kids these days, am I right?" Peter said, laughing awkwardly.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you who this belongs to without the owner's consent."

"Well, we can't get that unless you tell us who the owner is," Stephen growled.

"I'm sorry, but without the owner's consent, my hands are tied."

"What about my consent?" Peter asked from where he was sitting.

"Excuse me?" the man questioned.

"You heard me. Who gave you permission to _lay your hands_ on _my son_?"

"I didn't touch your son," the man said slowly.

"Peter, no," Bruce warned, noting the look in Peter's eye.

"Well then where did he get that swollen lip, then?" Peter asked, ignoring Bruce and facing Stephen. Before the man could protest, Peter punched Stephen on the mouth.

"You're crazy," the man said breathlessly.

"Oh, you have no idea," Peter said, grinning maniacally.

"Peter, NO!" Bruce cautioned.

"Hmmm, peace on earth?" Peter asked, picking up a snow globe. "That's sweet." He smashed the globe on his head, gasping in pain.

"So here's how it's gonna go down," Peter said, wiping water away from his eye and looking the guy in the eye. "Either you tell us how who that eye belongs to, or we call security and tell them how you _attacked us like a maniac_ ," Peter fake sobbed at the last part. He grinned unnervingly at the man. "You're gonna do great in prison. Grant, was it? They'll pass you around like a. . . what? . ."

"A box of chocolates," Stephen offered, unable to stop his pride. There were some moments when Peter's special brand of crazy was useful.

"Yeah, a box of chocolates. You'll do great. I should know, I've been."

The man looked disbelievingly at Peter and Stephen. He realized there was no good way this ended. "Alright," he said reluctantly. "Let me run the serial number."

Peter grinned victoriously.

oOo

Steve followed Tony all the way to a fighting ring. There was a boxing ring with some muscular young men sparring together. Steve paused when he saw a flyer with Tony's face on it. It was advertising a fight. Steve looked closer, and saw the date: _March 29th_. The same date that Howard died.

Steve cursed under his breath and went to find Tony. "Excuse me," a large man asked. "Can I help you?"

"Do you know where I can find Tony Stark?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Go into that hallway and find the really small room. And tell Tony that if he wants to live here he works when I ask him to, not when he wants."

Steve followed to where the man was pointing. He saw what appeared to be the smallest room and carefully opened the door. He yelped when a knife landed very close to his face.

"I knew it was you," Tony said in lieu of greeting. "Could smell it from the minute you got in."

"You could've hit me!" Steve exclaimed angrily.

Tony scoffed. "If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead."

Silence reigned for a couple more moments. "Why didn't you tell me you fighting the night Dad died?" Steve asked finally.

"I shouldn't have to prove my innocence to my own family," Tony said, cocking an eyebrow.

Suddenly, there was a thud from the hallway. Tony pressed a finger to his lips before moving towards the door quietly, before holding up one of his knives at the ready and throwing the door open. He relaxed when all he heard was Happy yelling angrily, "Tony, if you throw another one of those knives at me again, I swear I'll - "

oOo

"Clint, please, let me talk to her," Natasha said desperately, trying to blink the tears out of her eyes.

"Not until you go to your therapy, Natasha," he said over the phone.

"Clint, wait, please - " Natasha was cut off by the dial tone in her ear.

"Was that your husband?" a quiet voice asked tentatively behind her.

Natasha turned to see Wanda lingering by the door, looking every bit concerned.

"Yeah, he said I can't talk to Lila unless I do the mandatory therapy," Natasha said through the lump in her throat.

"Well, if it's any consolation, he sounded like he sucks," Wanda said, trying to make Natasha feel better.

Natasha sighed. "Wanda, have you ever loved someone the way I love Lila"

"What?" Wanda said, clearly caught off guard.

"Loved someone to the point where you'd do anything for them? You'd destroy the world without hesitation if it would put a smile on her face?"

Wanda was going to answer that she did. There was one person in this world who she'd do anything for, and that was Peter. She'd found him six months ago and had done as such. Natasha didn't give her the chance. "'Cause trust me, Wanda, you haven't."

Wanda felt hurt at that, and instead of replying turned around and walked out.

Natasha felt guilt bubble the minute Wanda left. "Everything okay?" a male voice asked behind her. She turned to see Steve leaning against the wall.

"I just lashed out at Wanda. She didn't deserve that."

"Wanda's pretty tough," Steve said. "She'll be fine."

"I just think about how we treated her as kids. Honestly, the thought of someone treating Lila like that just. . ."

"Yeah," Steve agreed softly.

"I need to go find her," Natasha said, pushing past Steve and chasing after Wanda in the parking lot.

oOo

"I don't know where you found this eye, but it doesn't exist," Grant said.

"What do you mean?" Stephen growled.

"I mean that this eye hasn't been made yet," Grant said.

"I swear if you're - " Peter stopped Stephen before his threatening could start.

"Okay, I'm sure Grant here has done everything that he can," Peter said, grabbing Stephen's shoulders and pulling him back. "Thanks for all the help."

Peter didn't let go of Stephen until they exited the building. Then, they sat on the steps and stared at the cars zipping by together.

"Hey, I don't know about you, but I thought my performance was pretty good. _What about my consent, bitch_?"

"We're already down half a day and I'm by no means closer to finding out who caused the apocalypse than before," Stephen yelled angrily.

Peter quickly threw an arm around Stephen's shoulders. "Cheer up, Steph, you'll figure it out. You're smart and stuff."

"Nice," Bruce said sarcastically from Peter's other side.

"Yeah, yeah," Stephen grumbled, already feeling lighter. "Come on," he said, grabbing Peter's hand and hauling him up. "I'll buy us lunch."

"Where'd you get mon. . ." Peter trailed off when Stephen pulled out a huge wad of cash from his pocket.

"Money wasn't worth much during the apocalypse."

"Oh yeah," Peter muttered. "Can I drive?"

"No," Bruce and Stephen said at the same time.


	6. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets his hands on the tape of Howard's death, Wanda meets a strange man coming to her for a violin lesson after she talks to Natasha, Tony makes a hard decision, and the Starks get some uninvited guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think should play Hazel and Cha-Cha, because I have no idea. I might just never reveal their identities.

Steve gathered everyone for a family meeting. He was pacing, Wanda and Peter were sharing the couch, Tony was leaning against a doorway, and Stephen was on one armchair. Bruce was on the other, even though no one could see him.

They sat in silence for a few moments. "If we're just going to sit here in silence, I'm gonna leave. I have an apocalypse to stop," Stephen finally said.

"Watch this tape," Steve said, turning on the small TV. Everyone watched as Maria handed Howard a drink, and simply stood in a corner while he had his heart attack and died.

"Okay," Tony said, walking closer. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Isn't it obvious? Mom killed Dad."

"That's ridiculous. Mom was a caretaker," Tony said. "Plus, Howie made her, there's no way she'd hurt him."

"Look at it, she just stands there," Steve said. "Maybe we should shut her off."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a damn second," Tony said, storming forward and poking Steve in the chest angrily. "She's not a vacuum cleaner you can just shove in a closet. She's evolved, she has feelings. I've seen it. Jesus, Steve, you go from thinking one of us killed Dad to Mom killing Dad?"

"Wait, what?" Peter asked. Wanda nodded at him silently. "Steve, come on, you're not that much of a paranoid asshole."

"Yeah, and there's no way Mom would do something like that!" Tony added angrily.

"Tony, we get it, you're a Mommy's boy, congrats," Stephen drawled, getting up. "We're not shutting down Mom. She's the only one that has any kind of medical knowledge, and we're going to need a lot of medical knowledge if we get injured, and we're going to be getting plenty injured within the next couple days."

"Maybe Steve's right," Natasha said.

"Surprise, surprise," Tony said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "She's mom, Natasha. You're really saying we should shut her down after everything she did for you?"

Natasha pursed her lips, but said nothing.

"I think - " Wanda started.

"Nope, you don't get a say," Tony said, pointing at her angrily.

Wanda cocked an eyebrow. "I was going to say I agree with you."

"Okay, then you do get a say," Tony said, sitting on the armrest next to Peter and touching his shoulder. "What about you, Pete?"

"I'm with Tony, because, screw you, Steve," he said, squeezing Tony's hand on his shoulder. "And if Bruce were here, he'd agree with me."

"Nope," Bruce said from the couch. "I don't." Peter shushed him.

"Peter, I know you don't like to do it, but I need you to conjure Dad," Steve said.

Peter stared at him incredulously. "That's not how it works, Steve," Peter said, getting up and flailing his arms around erratically. "I can't just call Dad from the afterlife and be like 'Hey, Dad, can you quit playing tennis with Hitler for a sec and take a quick house call'. That's not how it works." Bruce made a cut it out gesture from the armchair.

"You mean you're high?" Steve asked disgustedly.

Peter saw no point in trying to deny it. Steve wouldn't believe him. "YES, I'm high," he said, whirling joyously. "And after listening to all this bullshit, how are you people not?"

"Is that my skirt?" Natasha asked.

"Oh," Peter said, looking down. "Yes. It's a little outdated, but I think I make it work," he twirled over to where he was sitting. Wanda gently grabbed Peter's face and looked into his pupils. Tony cocked an eyebrow, and she shook her head.

Years of being the only two people looking out for Peter made them very attuned to the other. Even though they didn't like each other too much.

"So, majority rules," Stephen said, getting up. "I'm gonna go, now."

"I need to go, too," Wanda said. "I have a violin lesson in an hour."

Peter hugged her right before she left. Tony took her spot.

Natasha excused herself and went after Wanda.

Peter got up, too. "Where are you going?"

”I’m just going to go murder Mom. I’ll be right back,” Peter said sarcastically 

oOo

"Wanda, wait," Natasha yelled.

Wanda stiffened and turned around. "What's up?" she asked.

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday," Natasha said. "I was upset, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"It's alright," Wanda said quietly.

Natasha frowned. "I know we weren't close in the past, but I want to try to get to know you. I mean we're the two Stark sisters. We should stick together. So, you can tell me whatever you're feeling, you know that right?"

"Yeah," Wanda said, smiling lightly. "Yeah, maybe I will."

Natasha grinned. "Nice. You wanna get breakfast tomorrow?"

"Sure," Wanda said, smiling.

oOo

Wanda had to rush back home after her conversation with Natasha. She was moving so fast she almost bumped into the guy about to knock on her apartment.

"Hi, are you Wanda?" the man asked.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late," Wanda said breathlessly.

"No worries. I'm Uriah, but everyone calls me Ultron."

"Hi," Wanda said.

"Hey, you were part of that Umbrella thing, right?" Ultron asked.

Wanda suppressed a sigh. "Nope, those were my siblings. I was the ordinary one."

Ultron smiled at her. "Yeah, my siblings always had the spotlight, too. Maybe we can be ordinary together."

Wanda smiled shyly. "I think I'd like that."

oOo

Tony was walking over to where Maria was sitting, stitching what looked like a shirt. "Hey, Mom, can we talk?" Tony asked.

"Of course, but not for long, I have to finish this stitch." Tony peered closer, then recoiled when he saw that she was stitching her hand.

"M-m-m - "

Maria cupped his face gently. "Picture the word in your mind, and then try to say it," she said softly.

Tony realized he had to do something. She was suffering, and he had to put her out of her misery. "Mom, I'm s-s-sorr-r-ry."

Maria smiled at him as though she understood what he was going to do. "It's okay, Tony," she said quietly.

Tony reached over to gently press the switch that shut her off. He clutched her hands to his face as she slumped, blinking tears out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mom," he choked out.

He didn't have time to grieve for too long, because gunshots suddenly went off. Tony wiped his eyes and ran to the entrance, where two shooters wearing children's masks were running through the house. Steve and Natasha were already there.

"Shit, these are they guys that are trying to kill Peter!" Tony yelled.

"Where is he?" Natasha yelled.

"He's in his room, he'll be fine," Tony yelled back.

Steve launched himself at the big guy, and Tony and the smaller one engaged in a hand to hand battle. The guy shot Steve, but nothing happened to him. Steve suddenly took off his shirt, and Tony stopped when he saw Steve's chest. It was literally that of a huge monkey. Natasha had the same horror reflected on her face. The guy Tony was fighting took his chance and slammed Tony's head into a table, knocking him out.

He grabbed Natasha. "Where is Stephen Stark?" he growled.

Natasha wheezed when he pressed her throat. " _I heard a rumor you went away_ "

Immediately, the man stopped attacking. He grabbed his friend and ran up the stairs, probably to get out through the windows.

Natasha gasped and pressed her hands to her throat. Her gaze was still focused on Steve. "What the hell?" she breathed.

oOo

"I can't believe we got nothing," the big guy said.

"Well," the smaller one said, smirking. "I wouldn't say nothing."

He opened the trunk to reveal Peter, all tied up and gagged.

Peter took one look up at them and _screamed_.


	7. The Calm (Or Lack, Thereof) Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter spends some quality time with Bruce, the intruders and their victims, Tony and Pepper looks for Peter and Wanda and Ultron grow closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm cutting out and adding in a couple things. I'm taking out that asshole Ben scene, because I find it really hard to believe that Ben would ever say anything like that to Klaus, because there's no way Ben can't see the real reason Klaus drugs himself.
> 
> Also, Wanda's gonna be a little more talk backy than Vanya in that scene where Diego yells at her.

Wanda went into the house to see it in shambles. "What the hell?" she mumbled, seeing Natasha, Steve and Tony all tending to their wounds. "What happened, are you okay?" She ran forward to help Natasha up. She caught sight of Steve's chest. "Oh," she muttered, averting her gaze. Steve didn't respond.

"What are you doing here?" Tony growled.

"I was looking for Peter," Wanda said quietly.

"Well, wrong time to show up. You could've gotten someone killed! Including yourself!"

"I wasn't here for the fight," Wanda said, feeling muted rage in her chest. "I just got here."

"Well, you shouldn't've come," Tony yelled.

"Tony didn't mean it like that," Natasha said quickly. "He just meant - "

"That I'm not like you guys, right? Is Peter upstairs?" Wanda asked, not wanting to get into it.

"Of course you go running off to your knight in shining armor. There's a reason Peter's the only one of us who can stand to be in a room with you," Tony growled.

"What's that reason, Tony?" Wanda demanded. Steve and Natasha stared at her in shock.

"Because Peter's incapable of being upset with anybody."

"Yeah, that's true," Wanda said. "It's why he's my best friend."

"Yeah, it's also why he came out sounding like Prince Charming on drugs in your book," Steve muttered.

"That's exactly what he was to me. He was my Prince Charming on drugs. Not even Bruce and Stephen held a candle to that." No one said anything. Wanda sighed and popped another pill. "I'll be with Peter if anyone needs me."

Wanda stepped upstairs, blinking back tears. There was a reason the only sibling she got along with was Peter. She was quite proud of the phrase she used in the book: _If I was the Ordinary, then Peter was the Useless._

Wanda opened Peter's door, only to see Peter's bed sheets torn and covered with blood. The bathroom was also pretty bloody. "TONY!!" Wanda shrieked.

Tony sprinted up there in a matter of minutes. Wanda knew the only reason he did was because Peter was involved. Peter was the only sibling Tony truly loved. "Oh, shit," Tony muttered, running around. "Peter? Peter? If this is a prank, I will kill you. PETER?!!"

"They took him," Wanda breathed, sounding horrified.

Tony cursed. "I'm gonna go find Stephen. He has to know something."

"Let me come, too," Wanda said.

"No," Tony said, holding out his arm. "You'll only slow me down." He stormed out, ignoring the hurt look on Wanda's face.

oOo

"Tony, you better have a good reason for being here," Pepper said, not looking up from her paperwork.

"Can't a guy just say hey to his ex girlfriend?" Tony asked, smirking a little. When Pepper leveled him with an unimpressed look, he sighed and gave in. "Some psychos broke into my house and my brother was kidnapped."

"Peter?" Pepper asked. She knew that was Peter the only brother Tony cared enough for the swallow his pride and come to the police station for help. He nodded. "I wonder if this has anything to do with the shoot out we saw the yesterday."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"Got fingerprints and get this: They match a cold case in 1938."

"Shit," Tony muttered.

"What aren't you telling me?" Pepper glared at Tony.

"Well, there's a slight chance that these people are looking to kill Peter."

"What?" Pepper demanded. "Why?"

"Trust me, you wouldn't believe me. Hell, I wouldn't believe it if it was talking about anyone but Peter."

Pepper smiled softly. She loved it when she got to see the protective older brother Tony Stark still was. "What do you need help with?"

"I need to try and find my other brother, Stephen."

"The one that disappeared?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah, he reappeared yesterday."

"Alright," Pepper said, running a hand through her hair. "Let's start looking."

oOo

"Don't stop," Peter choked out as the man strangled with him from behind. "I'm almost there."

The man immediately let go as though the wire burned him. Peter started snickering, ignoring Bruce hissing at him to shut up.

"Is he - ?" the man asked, directing to Peter's crotch.

"Nope, thank god," the shorter one breathed out in relief. He hit Peter so hard that Peter saw stars.

"How did you know I have a thing for roughness?" Peter gasped out. "It's like you have a list of all my kinks."

"Does he ever shut up?" the tall one muttered tiredly.

"Which Stark are you again?" the short one asked.

"Peter, lie." Bruce said. "There's a kill order out for Peter Stark."

"I'm, uhhh, Bruce Stark. I don't shut up, BT-dubs," Peter chirped cheerfully. "It's my specialty. My brother told me that I was slowly driving him to insanity."

"Really?" Bruce said. Peter smiled sweetly at him.

"Let's waterboard him, maybe that'll shut him up," the short one growled.

They grabbed Peter, who was still cheerfully babbling about his annoyingness and dunked him into the full bathtub. "Thanks," Peter gasped when they dragged him back to the motel living room "I was getting kind of thirsty there."

Both guys shot Peter disgusted looks and stormed out, slamming the door behind them. "Shit," Peter cursed when he saw more gruesome ghosts flickering in his line of sight.

"Withdrawl," Bruce murmured. "It's starting, isn't it?"

Peter nodded, writhing in discomfort. "Not as bad as the first time, but still undesirable."

"Hold on, Petey, someone will come."

"Don't bet on that," Peter grunted.

oOo

"Tony!" Steve yelled as he saw Tony and a blonde woman enter the house.

Tony sighed harshly and rolled his eyes. "Pepper, Steve. Steve, Pepper."

"What are you doing?" Steve asked.

"I was told that one of your brothers was taken hostage," Pepper said primly. "I'm here to check for matches."

"Don't be that polite to him," Tony grumbled, pointing Pepper to Peter's room. Then, he whirled on Steve. "What do you want?"

"I was looking through Dad's records again - "

"Jesus Christ, this again?" Tony said incredulously. "Steve, let it go. He had a heart attack. End of story."

"He sounded scared of something. He told me to be careful who I trusted."

"He sounded like a paranoid old bastard who was loosing what was left of his marbles. You of all people should be on my side here, Number One. After what he did to you."

"Stop talking," Steve growled.

"Tell me something. When you watch a nature documentary, does it do anything for you?"

"Shut up!" Steve was about to shove Tony off the stairs when Pepper reappeared, cocking an eyebrow at their position.

"Same fingerprints, Tony," Pepper said, not batting an eye. "We need to find your brother ASAP."

"Are you sure Peter didn't just. . ." Steve waved his arms around, hoping to make Tony understand what he meant.

"Run off to get high. Did you not hear him say that he was sober for six months, save that one relapse that was entirely justified?" Tony shook his head in disgust. "And you wonder why no one but Natasha can stand to be with you for long periods of time."

Pepper dragged him off before he could reply.

"That's kind of harsh, Steve," Natasha's voice intoned from behind him. "Peter's been making great progress." Peter may not be Natasha's favorite brother, but even she would give credit where credit was due.

"So I heard," Steve grumbled. He turned to face her. "I heard what happened with you and Clint and Lila."

"Oh," Natasha murmured.

"Wanna talk?" Steve offered.

Natasha sighed and pressed her hands to her face. "I kept telling myself that I was doing what any parent would've done. That I just had an up. But. . ."

"But it's not true," Steve said gently.

Unable to speak, Natasha nodded. "Clint said he was willing to let me see her if I went to my court ordered therapy."

"That's good, right?"

"Yeah, it's something," Natasha murmured. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "You know, the battle's done."

"What?" Steve asked.

"Stop trying to make Dad's death a mission. You can be my Steve, the one who doesn't need a mission to live."

Steve felt his lips quirk up reluctantly.

oOo

Wanda went back to her apartment to see Ultron waiting outside. "Hey," Wanda said, blinking in shock. "Did you have a lesson? I'm so sorry - "

"Hey, no, sorry," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to have dinner with me." He held up two bags of take out.

"Really?" Wanda asked. "I'm sorry if I'm - "

"Here's an idea," Ultron said, smiling. "When you're around me, you don't apologize for existing."

Wanda huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, I was always the ordinary one. I always felt like I had to apologize for breathing the same air as my siblings."

"Yeah, my brother was a sort of a prodigy," Ultron said. "He was always in the spotlight."

"Yeah, everyone was a dick to me. Well, except for Peter."

If Wanda had looked up at that moment, she would've seen Ultron's jaw tick irritably. "Peter. . . he's the Seance, right?"

"Yup," Wanda said, smiling fondly. "My favorite brother. The only one who didn't treat me like trash."

"You still weren't his favorite, though, right?" Ultron asked. When Wanda gazed at him confusedly, he shrugged, trying to gain back his aura of faint curiousity. "I mean, you said he was joined at the hip with your other brother, Bruce, right?"

"Yeah, but he was still good to me. If you read the book, you'd hear how he still slips the odd trinket under my door."

"Fair enough," Ultron said. "Let's eat."

Wanda had a blast with Ultron. They moved on from being the mutual disappointments in their families to lighter topics, like Wanda's upcoming concert. Wanda let Ultron take her couch when she realized it was late.

If Wanda had stayed awake, she would've seen Ultron get up and empty out all her pills.

Even the ones she hid in her butter.

oOo

"Peter, calm down!" Bruce yelled as Peter started hyperventilating. The dead weren't pleasant company. "Breathe, Peter, breathe!"

Peter tried to choke in a breath. The two guys came in and ignored him. "What's your plan here?" Peter asked. "You've beat the shit out of me for ten hours, and you still haven't learned a thing. The truth is, people don't tell me things. Don't you get it?" Peter started giggling hysterically. "You took the wrong Stark!"

"Bruce, shut up," the big one said nervously.

"Hey, don't you tell Bruce to shut up. Only I get to do that." Peter slurred.

"Is he talking about himself in the third person?" the small one asked, glaring suspiciously.

"He's probably a little delirious," the big one said. Bruce sighed in relief.

They hit Peter twice and walked out, slamming the door behind him. "Breathe, Peter!" Bruce snapped. Peter's eyes slowly slid back into awareness. "You go there again?" Bruce asked gently. Peter let out a half sob, confirming that was, indeed, flashing back to the mauseleum.

There was a Russian woman in the corner, murmuring to herself quietly. The back of her head was shot off. Peter whimpered when he saw her. "Peter, this is the most sober you've been since you were 12," Bruce said. "Come on, we can figure out your powers, see if you can use them!"

Peter let out a shaky breath and nodded. "You're right," he breathed. "You're right, you're right." With great difficulty, he turned to the Russian woman. "Uhh, hey!" He said.

The woman turned to face him. "What's your name?" Peter asked nervously.

"Zoya Popova," the woman said quietly.

"Ahh, that's pretty, that's pretty," Peter murmured.

Unseen by Peter, Bruce smiled proudly.

oOo

Stephen was walking through a closed department store. He knew he would find her here. His one companion in the apocalypse, his one reason of sanity. Christine.

Stephen smiled when he approached her. She was so beautiful in her natural environment. "Hello, Christine," he said, smiling softly. Her unchanging face gazed at him judgementaly. "Yes, I know I need to protect Peter, but I just couldn't resist seeing you."

Stephen grabbed Christine and walked out of the shop and into an alley. He sat down and pulled out a bottle of vodka. "I'm sure I can take one night off."

oOo

Steve was worried about Stephen. He hadn't seen the smaller, but apparently older brother anywhere, and he was afraid for him. 

(He also was hoping Stephen needed his help, so Steve wouldn't feel as though he was _lost at sea_ )

Steve was wandering the city nervously. Logically, he knew that if someone tried to hurt him, they'd end up ten times worse, but Steve couldn't shake off the antsy feeling in his gut.

He wondered how Peter was able to sleep out there.

Steve stopped when he saw Stephen in an alleyway, clutching a bottle of vodka with one hand and a mannequin with his other. "Stephen?" he asked, inching forward quietly and stopping when Stephen shifted

Stephen mumbled back unintelligably. "Come on," Stephen murmured, scooping up Stephen and carrying him home. When he got there, he saw Tony clutching his phone, pacing nervously.

"What happened to him?" Tony asked, directing to Steve to put him on the couch.

"I found him outside an alleyway like this," Steve said.

"You know what's funny?" Stephen said suddenly. "I'm going through puberty twice."

"Stephen, what's actually going on?" Tony asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Stephen giggled drunkenly.

"I don't even think I've seen Peter this bad," Tony grumbled under his breath. "We're just trying to protect you, Steph."

Stephen snorted. "Protect me?" he scoffed. "None of you can protect me."

Natasha chose that moment to enter the room. She cocked an eyebrow at Stephen's half conscious state. "What happened to him?" she asked.

"Drunk as a skunk," Tony said cheerfully. "He'd almost look peaceful if I wasn't aware of what a prick he is."

Natasha shook her head and went up the stairs, her heels clacking.

oOo

"They grabbed me and electrocuted me to see if I knew where Nikoli Sevant was!" A ghost with really mess hair complained.

"They drowned me!" A dripping one added.

Peter shook his head when they all started yelling at the same time. "Guys, guys," he said, sighing in exasperation. "Honestly, you're worse than Alcoholics Anonymous. One at a time, please." The ghosts all started mumbling.

"Peter, listen to the one who got run over," Bruce advised.

"Hey, GUYS!" Peter yelled. "Guy who got ran over, state your claim."

"They were supposed to kill my family, but Hammer let my wife get away."

Peter grinned manically at Bruce. He had a plan.

Just in time, too, they walked in clutching his joints in his hands. "I think we're gonna try to do personalized torture, since the average stuff isn't working on you," one said, lighting a joint.

"No, no, no!" Peter whimpered, feinting distress. Bruce grinned at him. Screw Natasha, Peter should've been the one to go to Hollywood. "I don't know anything, for fuck's sake, leave my joints alone!"

"That so?" the big one asked, taking a drag.

"Zoya Popova," Peter said suddenly.

Both guys started. "How did he. . ." the big one asked.

"Russian woman, shot in the head, mumbly and quiet," Peter started giggling maniacally. "Oh, she's pissed at you guys."

Both guys exchanged disturbed looks before the big one hit Peter hard. "Thanks," Peter grunted. "Oh, by the way, which one of you is Hammer?"

Both guys were now seriously scared. Peter paid it no mind. "Yeah, uhhh, what's his name?"

"James Goldberg," Bruce provided.

"James Goldberg said to thank Hammer for being so kind as to spare his wife when he was busy running over poor Jamsie."

The big one looked horrified. "I'm guessing you're Hammer?" Peter asked. "Is that your actual name, or is it a code name?"

"Bathroom," the smaller one hissed.

"Hey, Bruce, Stephen said the prosthetic company was useless, right?" Peter whispered.

"Yeah, why are you. . . ohhhh, you sneaky bastard," Bruce said admiringly. Peter grinned. If there was one thing he knew how to do, it was scam people.

Both Hammer and the other guy walked out, smoking more joints. Peter immediately pretended to be in pain after watching them. "No, no, not my joints. Please, I don't know anything, I swear," Peter fake begged.

"Let them smoke one more each," Bruce advised. "Yours are pretty concentrated."

Peter kept begging until they were completely done with another, and reaching for a third. "No, no stop!" Peter said. "I'll talk, I'll talk!" Both men grinned victoriously. "Stephen said something about a prosthetics company near by. I forget what, just please stop wasting my joints," Peter said, even bringing out the slightly teary puppy eyes.

Both grinned, though slightly dazedly. They stumbled out, giggling to each other. "That worked!" Peter squealed.

"It did. I didn't think it would," Bruce said in astonishment.

oOo

Pepper sighed in relief when Tony picked up. "Pep, did you find anything?" Tony asked instantly.

"I think I know where Peter is being held."

"Where?" Tony said, the sound of him running already accompanying him.

"There's a really bad motel at the edge of town. Scout's Inn."

"I'll meet you there."

oOo

Hammer and the other guy came back. They were still pretty high, but Bruce said they burnt down part of the lab.

Peter started when he heard some commotion. Bruce frowned. "Let me go check it out," he murmured to Peter, floating off.

Peter sighed exhaustedly and let his head fall to his shoulder. He was about to nod off when Bruce burst in, looking excited. "Peter, Tony and Pepper are here! Start making noise!"

Peter, still tied to the chair, managed to shuffle to a table. "Now! They're coming here!" Peter started slamming his head on the table and screaming. He heard Tony slamming his fists on the door. "TONY!" Peter shrieked. The doorknob suddenly bent (metal, Peter remembered) and Tony and Pepper went running in.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Tony murmured soothingly, untying Peter and hugging him tightly.

"Still here," Peter choked.

Just then, shots echoed from the bathroom. Pepper had her gun out, and Tony had his wrist gauntlet on.

"Peter go through the vents. GO!" Tony yelled when Hammer and the other guy appeared.

"Come on, Peter!" Bruce yelled, directing to the vent. Peter did not hesitate in jumping in. He crawled through, grabbing a briefcase when it was in his way. "Come on, Peter, this way!" Bruce yelled, running towards a nearby bus station. Peter stumbled after him blindly. Bruce got on the bus and Peter sat next to him, slumping exhaustedly.

"What do you think is in this?" Peter questioned, working the latches.

"Peter," Bruce said in warning, grabbing onto the briefcase in a weak attempt to stop Peter from doing anything reckless, but it was too late.

A blue flash was all that remained of Peter and Bruce once Peter opened the briefcase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case it wasn't clear, Christine is Delores. For those of you who haven't watched the show, Stephen is in love with a mannequin. Yes, that just happened.
> 
> Also, yes, Bruce did go back in time with Peter. And yes, I ended it on a cliffhanger again.
> 
> And yes, I'm shamelessly asking for feedback :DDD
> 
> I made Hazel Justin Hammer, but I have no idea who Cha-Cha should be, and unless someone gives me an idea, he/she is gonna be "the short guy"


	8. What Happens in Brooklyn (Stays in Brooklyn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Bruce land in an unknown time period, Ultron starts to manipulate Wanda, Natasha meets Wanda's boyfriend and starts researching, and Steve tries to set up a surprise for Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm making Cha-Cha Rumlow, suggested by TakingThisHorseByTheReins (TYSM for that). And I'm not going into what happens with Peter in Brooklyn (I'm not sending him to the Vietnam war, I'm not that much of a sadist), but you'll get the gist of it. it's still pretty said, ngl.
> 
> Also for ages/timelines, in the fic it's 2020 (none of this bs is going on rn in this alternate universe, dw), and all of them are 25, so they were born in the year 1995. I'm probably going to mess that up, so don't pay too much attention to that.

Wanda woke up to see Ultron folding the sheets she'd given him last time. "Sorry I woke up so late," she said sheepishly.

"What did we say last night?" Ultron said teasingly.

"Right," Wanda said, glancing at him through her bangs shyly. He laughed softly.

"What do you say you and I go out for breakfast? On me," he smiled invitingly.

Wanda beamed. "Sure! Let me just take my pills real quick." Wanda looked for her medication, brows furrowing when she couldn't find them. "What the hell?" she mumbled, even going through her fake butter.

"What's wrong?" Ultron asked.

"I can't find any of my pills," Wanda said, running her hand through her hair in slight panic.

"Just go without today," Ultron said. "Are they like allergy medication or something?"

Wanda frowned. "I have no idea," she said slowly. "My father said I had to take at least one everyday."

"Well, I'm sure the world won't end if you forget to take your meds for one day," Ultron said, grinning widely. If Wanda looked closer, she would've noticed the sharp edges to his smile.

"Alright," Wanda said uncertainly. She grabbed her coat and joined Ultron, unable to shake off the feeling that something was off.

oOo

_In the Past_

_Peter and Bruce landed in the middle of the street. "What the hell just happened?" Peter muttered, clutching his head._

_"No idea," Bruce muttered._

_"Where are we?" Peter said, his voice growing louder, attracting the attention of bystanders._

_"Peter, calm down," Bruce hissed._

_"Holy shit," Peter said, grabbing a newspaper from a nearby trash. "Look at these godawful moustaches. It's almost as bad as Tony's situation."_

_"Peter, look at the date," Bruce said, pointing. "December 15th," Peter mumbled, squinting. "1985. . . shit, shit, shit," Peter chanted, dropping the newspaper. "It's 1985, it's 1985, we weren't even born in 1985, right?"_

_"Peter shut up, people are staring," Bruce glanced at everyone backing away from his brother, as though he was a, well, junkie._

_Peter was still wailing. "Let them stare! I'm gonna fucking relapse," Peter was now truly crying. "No one's here to fucking stop me, I'm going to fucking relapse." Peter collapsed to his knees, hugging them to his chest and weeping._

_"Peter, you won't," Bruce tried to reassure. Now more than ever, Bruce wished he had a substantial form, both to hug Peter tightly and smack drugs out of his hands when he inevitably caved in._

_"Excuse me, mister," a voice said above them. "Are you alright?"_

_"No," Peter choked out. "Everyone's gone and I'm gonna fucking relapse because there's no one substantial to stop me!"_

_The man knelt in front of Peter and held out a hand. "Do you have anywhere to stay?"_

_"Doubt it," Peter mumbled, clutching the briefcase to his chest. "Bruce, d'you think Howie'd let me stay with him if I asked him nicely?"_

_Bruce shot Peter a warning glance, pointing at the man. He didn't look phased. "May I ask your name?"_

_"Peter," Peter said pitifully._

_"And who is Bruce, Peter?" the man asked kindly._

_Peter scoffed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Peter said. "No one does except Tony and maybe Wanda. It's my whole thing, like why the hell wouldn't I be able to see him?"_

_"Peter," Bruce said, making a cut-it-out gesture._

_The man cocked an eyebrow. "Try me, son."_

_Peter glanced up at him, a small sparkle in his eye. Bruce rolled his eyes. Peter did always love a challenge, and his moods could be like a goddamn yo-yo. "Bruce is my dead brother. I can talk to the dead. That's right, I'm a Seance. I'm_ the _Seance, as a matter of fact. Think I'm crazy yet?"_

_To Bruce's astonishment, the man didn't even bat an eye at Peter's words. "I've heard crazier."_

_Peter looked just as astonished as Bruce. "What drugs are your friends on? And where can I get some?"_

_The man chuckled. "I have a feeling that you've just entered the early stages of withdrawls." The man smirked at Peter's shocked expression. "I'll be damned if I'm the reason you fall off the wagon." He offered Peter a hand. "You can stay with me."_

_Peter's jaw was still slightly agape. "Who are you?" Peter finally choked out._

_The man smirked more. "I'm Ben. Ben Parker."_

oOo

Natasha was silently helping Steve pick up shards of glass that had spread throughout the room when the masked intruders broke in when her phone went off with a reminder to meet Wanda for breakfast. "Steve, I'm gonna go now," she said, pushing her red hair out of her face.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Me and Wanda are getting breakfast," she said.

Steve didn't say anything for a moment. "Are you sure you can't stay? Wanda'll be fine on her own."

Irritation poked up in Natasha's chest. "Steve, she's our sister. We can't just blow her off like we did when we were kids."

"Yeah," Steve muttered, but it was clear he was just saying that to appease her. Natasha huffed in irritation and stormed out. Steve sighed.

He slowly made his way up to the study and put his head in his hands. Before he could let his despair eat him alive, he glanced upwards and saw their infamous attic door. He immediately grinned. He knew what he would do, now.

If he couldn't make himself happy, he could at least work on making Natasha happy.

oOo

Natasha walked into the breakfast shack, feeling disappointment well up in her when she didn't see Wanda anywhere. While she felt disappointed, she couldn't exactly blame her for not showing up.

She started when she saw Wanda and a strange man in a back booth, both of them laughing quietly at something. "Hey," Natasha said as she strolled up to them awkwardly. "You didn't tell me you were bringing a friend."

Wanda blushed a little. "Uh, yeah," she said quietly. "Ultron, this is my sister, Natasha."

"Natasha Stark?" He asked.

"The one and only," Natasha said wryly.

"I loved your movie, the one where you were a lawyer in a wheelchair. You were so good."

"Thank you," Natasha said, noticing how Wanda looked down, pressing her lips together.

Natasha frowned. Why was Wanda this upset about her getting complimented. Ultron noticed, and Natasha could've swore she spotted a small smirk on Ultron's face before he grabbed Wanda's hand, shooting her a reassuring smile when Wanda glanced at him. "But I am sorry to say that you are only my second favorite Stark."

Wanda giggled. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Natasha said, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Oh, no," Wanda said, waving a hand around. "I was just explaining to Ultron here that I am so not going to try out for first chair. She went missing," Wanda explained when Natasha shot her a confused look. "They're holding auditions for another."

"Hey, if you don't try out, then I will," Ultron said, grinning when Wanda started giggling. "I've been practicing."

Natasha forced a laughed, but couldn't shake off the weird feeling in her chest.

oOo

_Peter and Bruce both smiled at Ben as he sat with them at night, telling them stories of him and his late wife, May. Peter had only known him for six months, but he already loved this man more than the majority of his siblings._

_Ben had been so very good to Peter, as of late. He sat with Peter on those nights when the loud call of drugs outside was impossible to ignore. While Bruce was happy Ben did this for Peter, he felt slightly resentful that it wasn't any of his siblings that was willing to do this for their brother._

_Peter laughed suddenly, dragging Bruce out of his reverie. He smiled at Peter fondly. Another thing he loved about Ben was that he believed Peter about Bruce._

_Both of them started when the ghost of a woman peaked out from behind the dresser, smiling at Ben lovingly. Peter and Bruce both glanced at each other, before Peter turned to Ben. "What would you say if I told you that your late wife was standing over there, watching over you?"_

_Ben froze. Then he smiled at Peter softly. "I'd ask you to tell her I love her very much."_

_The woman glance at Peter, shooting him a smile. "Tell him I love him too, Pete."_

_"She said she loves you, too," Peter said softly. "She loves you a lot."_

oOo

Natasha spent the entire morning in the library looking for information on Wanda's boyfriend, Uriah, and she couldn't find anything. It was odd, it was like he didn't exist.

Natasha was making her way to Wanda's apartment, and she started when she saw Uriah at the door, walking around her apartment. "Hey," Natasha said awkwardly. "What do you think you're doing?"

He whirled on her, shocked. "Oh, sorry," he said, laughing nervously. "Didn't hear you come in."

"What are you doing here?" Natasha asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I was dropping Wanda's keys off," he said.

"And why are you still here?" Natasha questioned.

"It's kind of embarrassing, I had to use the restroom."

Natasha's suspicions didn't let up. But Wanda appeared before she could say anything. "Hey, what are you two doing here?" she asked.

"I was just dropping your keys off," Ultron said quickly. "Did you sign up for the auditions?"

Wanda smiled back. "I did, and I'm really excited."

"Glad to hear it!"

Natasha butted in before the conversation could go too much farther. "Wanda I need to talk to you. Alone," she added, looking at Ultron pointedly.

He took the hint. "Wanda, I'll see you later, alright?" He backed out of the apartment.

"Okay," Wanda said, closing the door behind him. She smiled, before turning to Natasha. "What's up?"

Natasha hesitated. "I don't trust him, Wanda."

"Who, Ultron?" she asked, walking into her apartment. "Why not?"

"I was looking him up in the library, and I couldn't find anything about him."

"Really?" Wanda demanded, whirling on Natasha. "Why were you doing that?!"

"I'm sorry, but if there's one thing I've learned about men, it's that when they seem perfect, they're usually anything but."

"You just can't stand the fact that I've found someone that loves me! That _I'm_ in a healthy relationship." Natasha flinched heavily. Wanda took a deep breath. "Natasha, I want you to leave."

"Fine," Natasha said, walking to the exit quickly. "But please talk to me if something seems even slightly off."

Wanda didn't say anything as Natasha left.

oOo

_Peter and Ben were walking the streets, Bruce and May trailing after them. Peter had finally told Ben that his father was abusive, and that was the reason he'd gotten into drugs. Ben had been nothing but understanding._

_Bruce and May didn't talk much, but they both had a silent understanding of their love and protection for their loved ones that were still alive, and a mutual interest in keeping them alive._

_Ben went inside a coffee shop to grab him and Peter a drink, while Peter stayed outside with Bruce and May. "Bruce," Peter muttered quietly. "I think I wanna stay here forever." Before Bruce could reply, Ben came out and gave Peter his coffee. "Black like your soul," he said, grinning at Peter. They both chatted as they drank, about the Star Wars movies Ben showed Peter (and Bruce) for the first time._

_Peter and Ben both started when a mugger stopped in front of them. "Give me all your money!" he yelled._

_Ben quickly put a hand up, running the other through Peter's hair soothingly. "We'll hand everything over," he said carefully._

_"DO IT!" the mugger yelled, sounding more panicked than threatening._

_Ben quickly handed his wallet to the mugger, putting his hands up quickly when the mugger pointed his gun at him. As if in a trance, Peter reached and grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket._

_Peter jerked a little too fast, because several things happened at once. One bang, and Peter was on his knees, thrown into a panic attack. Ben was on the ground, blood leaking from his chest._

_"No," Peter choked out, crawling towards Ben. "No, no, no," Peter cried. "Ben, Ben, listen, we need to go to a hospital, BRUCE, FIND THE NEAREST HOSPITAL!!!" Peter yelled, tears clouding his vision, trying to lift Ben up._

_"Peter," Ben wheezed out, grabbing Peter's face in his hands. "With great power comes great responsibility." Peter sobbed as Ben's hands slowly fell from his face. "No, no, no. . ." Peter kept chanting, clutching Ben to his chest._

_"Peter, we need to go," Bruce said quickly, trying to get Peter's attention. Peter glanced up at him, and Bruce's nonbeating heart broke when he saw the heartbroken look in Peter's eye. "Come on, go get the briefcase."_

_Peter slowly let go of Ben's body, blindly following Bruce through the stream of people, still weeping in grief. Bruce gently led Peter into the apartment, gently led him to grab the briefcase and hold on, holding Peter as they were engulfed by the blue flash._

They ended up on the bus that they had disappeared on. Peter didn't pay attention to anything, just hugged the briefcase to his chest and sank. Bruce didn't know what to say.

Peter got off at the first stop. He walked off the bus numbly. Then, he grabbed the handle and smashed the suitcase on the sidewalk, until it caught fire. Then he fell to his knees and weeped.

For once, Bruce couldn't comfort Peter, because he was busy wiping his own tears from his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I don't think I'm going to have too much of an Anges/Hazel thing, because I just don't know what idiot's gonna fall for Justin Hammer like that.
> 
> Also I gave Natasha being suspicious of Ultron a little more context than the show gave Allison, because for like the first couple episodes where Allison is pulling all that 'this guy is suspicious' routine, even I thought that was a little too much.
> 
> I italicized every moment in the past with Peter and Bruce, but let me know if I should take it out and make it normal.
> 
> Let me know how much you hate me for torturing Peter :)


	9. Deal With the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Peter talk, Wanda tries out for first chair, Tony finds out what happened to Peter, and Stephen and Steve try to negotiate with Stephen's former boss.

Peter stumbled back to the house in a daze, Bruce silently padding along behind him. Tears still dripped down his face, and Bruce was powerless to do anything about them.

Peter simply sat on the steps outside of the house when he first got there. "You should take a shower, Pete," Bruce said gently, trying to snap Peter out of the shock he seemed to be going into. Peter simply shook his head, wiping tears from his eyes. "Come on, Peter, I think it's about to rain."

"Okay." Peter's voice cracked. He stood up and swayed for a second, before going back to trying to make his way into the house. Peter managed to make his way into his shower, where Bruce left him. He sat down and tried to be strong for Peter, but found his resolve slowly crumbling.

Peter came out after a half hour, his eyes swollen. He collapsed on his bed and curled up into a ball

Both Peter and Bruce started when Stephen popped into the room suddenly. "Hey," he said, eyeing Peter suspiciously. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, y'know, here and there," Peter said, choking out a laugh. "It was a long night."

"Don't think I remember that tattoo," Stephen prodded.

"Like I said, long night," Peter half snapped.

"Peter, I know the signs. The nausea, vertigo, feeling like someone shoved cotton up your brain," Stephen said, now bristling with excitement. "You did it!"

"Define 'it'," Peter said, not willing to let out details yet.

"Time travel, numbskull," Stephen was too excited to snap. "How'd it happen?"

"Oh, your work buddies, Brock and Hammer, nicked me when they couldn't find you in the house," Peter said offhandedly. "Tortured me for a bit, but Bruce and I made out with some briefcase and landed sometime in the 1980s."

"Do you have it?" Stephen interrupted impatiently.

"What?"

"The briefcase, Peter. Do you have the briefcase?" Stephen questioned exasperately.

"Nope, I destroyed it," Peter said, letting out a strange giggle. "Smashed it to pieces."

"Why would you do that?" Stephen demanded. "That could've been our one chance! Now you ruined it!"

Stephen stormed out before he could respond. Peter and Bruce exchanged a look before Bruce came to sit next to Peter, laying his head on Peter's shoulder.

If they had been paying more attention, they would have noticed that Bruce wasn't going through Peter's arm.

oOo

Wanda started when her name was called. She shyly made her way on the stage, placing her violin on her shoulder through instinct.

The three judges gazed at her, looking unimpressed. Wanda took a deep breath, before letting Partita flow through her fingers. As Wanda kept playing, she felt something warm in her chest. It was like an animal, finally being allowed to express itself.

When Wanda was done, she glanced up to see the judges looking captivated. She blushed and gave a short bow when they applauded her.

No one commented on the red tinge in her eyes.

oOo

Peter finally decided to exit his room. He stumbled along, Bruce trailing after him.

They both stopped when Peter stumbled right into Tony, Tony's arms instinctively encircling Peter. Tony's eyes narrowed as he leaned over and pushed Peter's eyelids. "Not high, then," Tony muttered to himself. "Just clumsy."

"I have no motor skills," Peter said, batting Tony's hands away from his face. "You know that."

Peter attempted to side step Tony, but Tony's arm on his hand stopped him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Peter mumbled, trying to slip away. This time, Tony let him.

Tony watched as Peter stumbled out of the house. Years of drug use left him with next to no motor skills or refinery.

Tony sighed in frustration and texted Pepper that he couldn't make it. Something was up with Peter, and he probably needed someone alive by his side to keep him from doing something he'd regret.

Bruce smiled a little when he saw Tony going after Peter. At least someone gave a damn.

Tony followed Peter all the way to Peter's old hideout: a small, abandoned apartment where homeless people frequented. Tony poked his head in hesitantly and walked to where Peter was curled up.

"This where you stayed?" Tony finally asked.

"Yeah," Peter said quietly. "Kept me sort of warm and sort of not in an alleyway."

"What's hilarious is that this place is better than the boiler room I work to be in now," Tony said, smiling when Peter let out a soft giggle.

"It's better than rehab too," Peter added. They sat in comfortable silence. "There's drugs here."

"Oh?" Tony questioned, cocking an eyebrow. "Were you planning on using them?"

"I don't know, Tones, I just . . ." Peter gesticulated helplessly.

"What happened?"

"I lost someone," Peter started. "I lost the only person who cared about me because they wanted to care about me. Not because they were obligated to care about me, or because they wanted something in exchange for caring about me."

Tony didn't say anything for a moment. "Well, it's different for you, right? You can see him again."

Peter froze, and Bruce audibly (to Peter) facepalmed. Peter ignored him. "You're right. I can. Tony, you need to help me!"

Tony got up, looking baffled. Bruce sighed loudly and followed both of his idiot brothers.

oOo

Stephen sighed loudly as he searched through his father's office for a briefcase. After Peter's stupid decision to destroy his only bargaining chip, Stephen was forced to make a fake in an attempt to negotiate with the Commission.

"Hey." Stephen whirled to see Steve standing outside his door awkwardly.

"What do you want?" Stephen demanded, still rummaging through the office.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked, stepping into the office cautiously.

"Looking for a briefcase, so I can attempt to fool the Commission, which in itself is a very difficult task."

"Can I help you?" Steve asked after a moment.

"Go for it," Stephen sighed.

They looked for about a half hour, until Steve made a triumphant noise and held up a black briefcase. "Is this good?"

Stephen flashed over and snatched it. "Perfect. Now we just need to put something heavy in it."

A half hour later, Stephen had already contacted Brock and Rumlow and established a meeting place. Steve tagged along, and Stephen didn't have it in him to turn him away.

When they got there, Stephen and Steve both walked out, Stephen carrying the briefcase. "Gotta say, you make a cute teenager," Rumlow called as soon as he and Stephen were within listening range.

"Didn't peg you to be into pedophilia," Stephen said, sounding as chipper as ever.

"Let's just get this over with," Hammer said, sounding nervous.

Stephen was about to start hammering ( **get it? _Hammer_ ing :D I'll let myself out :P**) out conditions, when suddenly gunshots rang. Stephen immediately ducked behind their car, yanking Steve down with him.

They both started when suddenly they heard the telltale sounds of an ice cream truck going down the road. Both glanced up in shock to see Peter at the wheel, waving at them as Tony hung on for dear life in the passenger seat.

"GO FASTER!" Tony yelled, prompting Peter to step on the accelerator.

In the backseat, unseen by anyone but Peter. Bruce hung on to the ceiling of the car and grinned in delight. "Whee!" he shouted in joy. Peter smirked in response.

Stephen started when everything froze. He stepped out to see his old boss stepping out of a portal. "Well, well, well," she said, looking at him. "Didn't think I'd ever be able to talk to you in this state."

"What do you want?" Stephen demanded, taking his gun out of his pocket and pointing it at her chest.

"Stephen," she said. "You're a very gifted individual. You know it, I know it. That mission, with JFK, well, no one saw it coming."

"Your point?" Stephen demanded.

"You can be so much more than a field agent. How would you like a promotion?"

"To what?" Stephen asked cautiously.

"You'd be one of the people who gave orders to the field agents. Only the most intelligent of our ranks are allowed such an important job." She smirked. "Think about it. You'll get a new desk, we can arrange a new body for you, and I'll even let you save your siblings, that you seem to love so dearly."

Stephen's grip on the gun loosened. "I'd get to save them?"

"Of course," she said, gently taking Stephen's gun out of his grasp. "What do you say?" She held out her hand expectantly.

Hating himself for his decision, Stephen lowered his gun and grasped her hand. "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened. I do hope the Bruce and Peter cuddle session slightly made up for the crap I put Peter through last chapter.
> 
> Also, I Partita is the song Vanya played for her audition. That's right, I googled it. I'm going to kinda personify Wanda's powers, because it's just easier for me to explain that way, and I feel it's more descriptive.
> 
> I have no idea who to make the handler, so I'm just calling her that. I might change that down the road if I come up with something else. Let me know if you have any ideas.
> 
> So I couldn't do the bar scene bc Peter's not a veteran, but I did try to squeeze in some Peter/Tony brotherly love. I know Tony's a little emotionally constipated, but he'll get it next chapter, don't worry.


	10. The Day That Wasn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen starts working for his new boss, Peter, Tony (and Bruce) cash in some quality brother time, Steve and Natasha cash in some not-so brother/sister time and Brock is given some undesirable orders from the Commission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuleon at the previous chapter gave me the idea of making the Handler Hela, which I adore. So I'm going to try and transition that in unawkwardly. Sorry this took so long, but I hope you like it.

Stephen followed the Handler inside. People in identical uniforms bustled around them, but neither person paid them any mind. Stephen started slightly when she led him to her office. "Hela," Stephen read aloud from the nametag on her desk.

Hela turned and smiled at him. "Only my friends can call me that."

"Am I allowed to?" Stephen asked after a pause.

Hela's smile widened. "Let's find out. Executioner!"

A man immediately stumbled his way in. Stephen was bemusedly reminded of how an interned acted around their boss. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Show Stephen here his new desk," Hela said, smiling at him.

"Desk?" Stephen asked.

"I told you, you're getting a promotion," Hela said, smile never wavering. "Your brilliance precedes you, and you've earned yourself a desk job. You get to give the orders on who to off."

"Follow me," Executioner said nervously.

"His real name's Carl," Hela said, rolling her eyes at Stephen. "It's a bit of an ego boost for him."

Stephen followed Carl, unable to stop his nose from wrinkling distastefully. What had he gotten himself into?

oOo

"Where the hell did he go?" Tony asked.

"No idea," Peter chirped from where he was perched. He, Tony and Steve were all reeling from whatever the hell just happened. Bruce was wandering the truck behind Peter. There was silence for a moment.

"Well," Peter finally said. "Tony and I were going to do something before we noticed you two so desperate for our help." Tony rolled his eyes. "So, I think we need to get back at that."

Tony sighed, before kicking Peter to the passenger seat and driving off, leaving Steve in the dust. Sighing, Steve wandered back to the car and drove to the house.

He smiled when he saw Natasha sitting in the living room. "World's ending today, and all the news wants to talk about is the weird puppy down in the Bronx," Natasha said, smiling at Steve.

"I mean, it is a pretty weird dog," Steve conceded, smiling at the soft giggle he got from Natasha.

They sat in comfortable silence. "Is there anything you want to do on your last day alive?" Natasha asked, tilting her head at Steve.

Steve shrugged. "I really want to go that place everyone used to sneak out to."

Natasha huffed. "They never invited us."

"Yeah, but to be fair, we never acted like we wanted to go," Steve muttered. "I bet Peter would have let us tag along if we wanted to."

"He always was far to kind for his own good," Natasha conceded. "But enough about him. Let's make our last day alive about us!" She grabbed his hand and led him outside. Steve followed, wearing the biggest smile he'd ever wore on his face.

oOo

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Tony questioned for what had to the hundredth time. He was in the process of tying Peter to a chair back in his old place.

"Yeah, it is," Peter assured. "The last time I actively summoned the dead, I was tied up. If I want to do it again, I need to be tied up again."

"Sometimes I wonder how your brain works," Tony muttered under his breath.

"Is this really what you think is necessary?" Bruce demanded from where he was pacing agitatedly. "You're literally two seconds away from a panic attack!"

Peter ignored Bruce and turned to Tony. "If I see a boner, I'm out of here," Tony muttered under his breath.

Peter rolled his eyes. "You're not my type, Tones."

Tony made a mock offended noise. "I'll have you know I'm everyone's type."

Peter snickered. "Keep telling yourself that."

Tony snorted while he tightened the ropes on Peter. "You know," he said suddenly. "I don't love you because I'm obligated to."

Peter was silent. "Well, you kind of are."

Tony cocked an eyebrow. "Using that same logic, I'm also obligated to love Steve. You don't see that happening, do you?"

Peter giggled and shrugged. Done tying Peter up, Tony dusted himself off before hesitating. "I'm gonna stick around, if you're cool," he muttered.

Peter smiled at him. "Come sit on Uncle Petey's lap." He wiggled invitingly.

Tony wrinkled his nose distastefully. "Never call yourself Uncle Petey again."

Unheard by Peter and Tony, Bruce snorted.

oOo

Stephen hated to admit it, but he loved his new job. His intelligence was finally getting challenged, something that didn't happen much out on the field.

He had just finished his first assignment regarding the Hindenburg disaster not happening. He had just sent the kill order when Hela approached him. "First kill already, Stephen?" she asked.

"Yep. The Hindenburg doesn't crash because there's a competent pilot, in a nutshell."

"Who are you killing?"

"The old captain's butcher."

Hela smiled thinly. "Explain?"

"If the butcher dies, his son takes over. His extremely unhygenic son who doesn't wash his hands. He gives the good pilot his meat, the good pilot gets food poisoning and - "

"Bye bye Hindenburg," Hela murmured. "I'm impressed, Stephen. Your new body may very well be produced sooner. Back to work."

Stephen nodded once, grabbing his files and heading off. Once he went back, he slipped one file under his shirt and went to the restroom, locking himself in a stall and hastily opening the file. He read through the contents quickly, trying to see if it had any hints on what caused the apocalypse.

He started when someone else entered the restroom, and he cursed when he saw that it was Hela. "So, Stephen, how's your first day so far?"

Stephen tried to slip the file back into his shirt soundlessly, answering with a curt "Good."

Unseen by Stephen, Hela smirked.

One name stuck in Stephen's mind. Uriah Helmont.

oOo

Natasha and Steve were both grinning widely. They had eaten so many donuts that they felt that they felt like they would burst, didn't have it in them to care.

They walked back to the house, clutching each other and giggling. They both got to the living room and collapsed on the couch, still giggling to each other.

When their bout of hysterics finally stopped, Natasha took her phone and stared at it. "Got any other plans?"

Steve grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs. "A couple, actually."

Steve led Natasha to the attic. Natasha's breath caught when she saw the door. "Remember the first time we came up here?"

Natasha scoffed out a laugh. "We got caught almost instantly."

"Yeah, and we had to do extra training."

"Well, there's no one here anymore to catch us," Steve said, grinning. "The rest might have had their midnight trips, but we had ours, too."

Natasha shot him a smirk. "We did have our fun."

Steve opened the door. Natasha gaped as she walked in. There were lights hung throughout the room, and drapes to make the place look more bright and homely. A small tent in the center caught Natasha's eye, with a picnic basket in the center. "Hope you have more room for food."

Natasha laughed brightly.

oOo

Hammer and Brock were both waiting for orders in the dingy motel. They hadn't said a word to each other, still reeling from everything that happened. 

"Screw this," Hammer finally muttered, storming out of the room. Brock started when his transponder dinged. His heart stopped when he read the order.

_Terminate Justin Hammer_

oOo

Stephen started when someone tapped his desk. He looked up to see a woman gazing at him, smiling nervously. "Hi, you're Stephen, right?" Stephen kept staring. "Sorry, you're just kind of a legend up in the departments, and we were wondering if you wanted to get lunch with us."

"I'm good," Stephen said, fighting the urge to snap.

"Oh, okay," she said, deflating. Stephen paid her no mind.

Stephen waited until everyone was gone before running straight through the building. Stephen first went to where they gave the orders, quickly scanning the orders for 2020. He cocked an eyebrow at Terminate Justin Hammer. Stephen thought fora moment, before sending an order to Hammer.

Done, Stephen ran right for the back, where all the briefcases were kept.

He stopped when he saw Hela standing there, holding a gun pointed right at his chest.

oOo

Natasha got sadder as time passed. Steve noticed, but didn't try to comment. Eventually, they tapered off into silence.

Natasha finally looked up at Steve. "If these are the last few hours of my life," she started. "I want to spend them talking to my daughter."

"Will Clint let you?" Steve asked.

"No," she said, sighing frustratedly. "I missed my therapy this month."

Steve grabbed his phone and held it out to her. "He doesn't have my number, right?"

Natasha took his phone eagerly. Two minutes later, the voice of a little girl filled Natasha and Steve's tent. "Hello?"

"Lila?" Natasha choked out.

"Mommy?" Lila asked. "Why didn't the phone say your number?"

"Mommy had to use a different phone, Lila, baby," Natasha said. "That's your Uncle Steve's number."

"Uncle Steve?" Lila asked excitedly. "Is he there? Can I say hi?"

"Hi, Lila," Steve spoke up.

"Hi, Uncle Steve," Lila said excitedly. "Were you really on the moon?"

"Sure was," Steve said, smiling.

"I used to say goodnight to you before bed. Did you hear me?"

"Of course I did," Steve said, his heart melting at Lila's innocence.

"Lila!" a male voice called. "What did we say about picking up Daddy's phone?"

"Sorry, Daddy," Lila yelped. "But it's Mommy and Uncle Steve!"

"Really?" Clint asked, sounding strained. "Can I have the phone?"

"Sure!"

There was silence as Lila's footsteps receded, before Clint grabbed the phone and growled, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Natasha?"

"I was just trying to talk to her!" Natasha defended.

"If you want to talk to her, then you need to do your therapy." He hung up before Natasha could reply.

"Come on," Steve said, stepping out and playing a record. He held his hands out for a slow dance.

Natasha wiped her tears and laughed softly, hoisting herself up to join him.

They spent their last moments alive dancing in each others arms.

oOo

Brock sighed sadly as he watched Hammer come back. Hammer was holding his normal supply of donuts, left on the bed. He waited for a moment when Brock went into the shower, before slowly loading his gun and stepping in.

"Brock?" Hammer said when Brock went in. "What the hell are you - " Brock shot him, blinking the tears out of his eyes as Hammer crumpled in the shower.

oOo

Peter started straining as he started fighting to get free. Tony had fallen asleep at that point, and Bruce was watching Peter concernedly.

Peter started squirming, whimpering softly. "Peter," Bruce said softly. "Are you alright?"

Peter cried out, startling Tony awake. "Pete," Tony said. "You good?"

Suddenly, there was a blue light filling the room. Peter squirmed hard enough to knock over the chair. "Bruce?" Tony whispered.

"You can see me?" Bruce asked just as softly.

Suddenly, a man walked out of the smoke. Peter laughed softly, and the man smiled at Peter fondly. Tony and Bruce gaped.

oOo

"I knew you wouldn't stay," Hela said smugly as Stephen backed up.

"Can you blame me?" Stephen responded, backing up as she slowly stepped forward.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist."

"And it paid off," Stephen retorted, holding up the file. Hela's eyes widened, and she shot. Stephen vanished right as she shot, reappearing behind her and tackling her to the ground. Stephen grabbed the gun and stepped on Hela once, ignoring her groan.

"See ya!" Stephen yelled, grabbing her gun and vanishing into where the briefcases were stored. He grabbed the file and set it on fire, throwing it at the briefcases, which were known to easily catch fire. He grabbed a briefcase and coding it to the moment he left.

Stephen vanished right as the room became a fiery inferno, cutting the Commission off from following him. Stephen was thrown through the portal, landing right where he left his family, with Peter, Tony and Steve staring right at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist including the restroom scene, because I don't know what's better: the thought that Five accidently went into the lady's room or the Handler purposely went in the men's room :D
> 
> Also I didn't know what to make Ultron's last name, so I just picked Helmont.
> 
> Also in the show, I feel like they try to have Allison's first husband, Patrick, villainized, and I really don't understand why. I'd be concerned if he didn't do what he did, and the show treats him like a villain just because he wants his daughter to have free will. But maybe that's just me.
> 
> Also won't lie, I was internally screaming writing all the Natasha/Steve scenes.
> 
> Also, just in case it wasn't clear, Stephen made it so all the events of this chapter never happened. It was confusing enough to watch, so I can only imagine how much harder it is to read.


	11. The Day That Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen reappears where he disappears, Ultron tries to train Wanda with her powers, Steve discovers that he was sent to the moon for nothing, Tony, Stephen and Natasha investigate Uriah Helmont, and Peter and Bruce try to protect Steve (and fail miserably).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ this took two weeks to write. I'm so sorry it took so long, but I hope it was worth it :D

Stephen gasped when he landed right where he disappeared. Peter, Steve and Tony peered at him concernedly. "You good, Stephy?" Peter called out.

"Don't call me that," Stephen grunted.

"He's fine," Peter said brightly, turning to Tony, who rolled his eyes.

"We need to get back to the house," Stephen said, pushing himself up to his feet. "Call a family meeting."

Tony and Peter both started bickering about the ice-cream truck. Stephen rolled his eyes, and couldn't stop his glare when he saw Steve shoot them looks of disgust.

oOo

"So, apocalypse happens sometime today," Stephen started. "I have a lead to stop it." Peter. Tony, Steve and Natasha (and Bruce) all stared at Stephen. Natasha had texted Wanda earlier, and she had said that she was coming.

"What is it?" Natasha asked.

Stephen took out the file and held it out to her. She opened it as though there was a bomb inside. "Uriah Helmont."

"That name mean anything to any of you?" Peter asked.

"No," Stephen said, staring at Peter.

"Not talking to you," Peter said airily.

"Anyways," Steve said, purposely turning away from Peter. Tony scowled at that. "Is there anything about the moon in there?"

Tony's scowl deepened. "Are you shitting me?"

"Dad sent me to the moon for a reason!"

"Boys," Natasha said sharply. "Can we save this for later?"

"Yeah," Stephen said, emptying Natasha's coffee cup in one gulp. "I'm gonna get more." He blipped away.

"Our little psycho," Peter said, smiling fondly after him.

"I'm going to go see if Dad did anything with the reports I sent," Steve announced. Tony rolled his eyes at the air of self-importance Steve held himself in.

"Hey, guys," another voice said at the door. Everyone turned to see Wanda standing at the entrance, her boyfriend behind her.

"Hey, Wanda," Natasha said, stepping towards her.

"Start the meeting without me?" she asked, tilting her head at them.

"It's not like that," Natasha tried. "It's just a matter that needs - "

"Powers?" Wanda interrupted, her eyes filled with fire that none of them had ever seen. "Yeah, stupid of me to think that I'd be involved." Wanda turned on her heel and stormed out.

"Good job, Nat," Peter said, surprisingly acidic. He hopped off the couch and went after her, steadying himself on Stephen when he nearly tripped.

"WANDA!!" He called after her.

Steve sighed heavily and stomped upstairs.

"What did I miss?" Stephen asked, looking at Steve's retreating back.

"Nothing," Natasha almost snarled. There was silence for an awkward moment.

"I have a friend at the police station," Tony said to Natasha and Stephen. "We can run Uriah Helmont through there and see if we find anything."

"Alright," Stephen said.

oOo

"WANDA!!" Wanda froze when she heard someone call her name. She turned to see Peter running after her. "Hey, you know how the family gets. I was only there because I drove Tony on the ice cream truck."

"What?" Wanda asked, unable to stifle her confusion. She was so focused on Peter that she didn't notice Ultron slipping away.

"Long story. You don't wanna know. Anyways. . . " Peter added, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Boyfriend?"

Wanda blushed, but nodded and smiled at him. "He came to me for lessons and we just started going out."

"Does that sound weird to you?" Bruce asked, making Peter jump.

"What's wrong?" Wanda asked.

Peter glanced at Bruce, who shook his head. "A ghost startled me, it's all."

Ultron suddenly reappeared, wrapping an arm around her. Peter frowned when he saw him practically pull Wanda behind him. Bruce looked suspicious at that, too. "Ready to go, Wanda?"

"Actually we were still talking," Peter said, crossing his arms.

"So she should just drop all her plans because you want to talk to her?" Ultron demanded. Peter took a step back at the venom in his voice.

"What the hell?" Bruce muttered under his breath.

Peter's breath caught when he saw all the ghosts surrounding Ultron. "Who the fuck is this guy?" Peter muttered to Bruce, who was too shocked to reply.

Ultron's expression hardened. "C'mon, Wanda, we're leaving."

"No, wait," Peter said as they started to walk away. He grabbed Wanda's wrist, only for her to yank it out of his grip.

"Don't touch me," she said, her voice cold.

Peter was shocked. "Okay, I won't. Just stay for a little bit, I need to tell you something."

Peter could see the panic flash on Ultron's face, before he grabbed Wanda and started pulling him away. "C'mon, you don't want to listen to the useless one, right?"

Peter flinched at that, and Bruce stepped in front of him, but by the time Peter could react, they both disappeared.

oOo

"The minute I think that they are improving, they just go around and pull this crap on me!" Wanda ranted as she and Ultron walked. "I think to myself, wow, they're finally including me, and then the minute an actual issue pops up, they throw me away!"

"Wanda!" Ultron yelled, stopping her from walking. She looked around to see the streetlamps all bending towards her.

"What the hell?" she breathed.

"I think you're doing this," Ultron said, smiling disbelievingly.

"Me?" Wanda said, studying her hands. "But I don't have. . ."

"Maybe you do," Ultron said, smiling at her wonderingly. "We should try and figure out how to use it."

"How?" Wanda asked.

Ultron's grin widened, and, unnoticed by Wanda, he stroked the spine of a book titled _Number Seven_. "I'm sure we can figure something out. My grandmother has a cabin far from here. We can go there."

Wanda smiled at him. "Okay."

oOo

Steve was rumaging through Howard's office, looking for any kind of record his father could have made of his time on the moon.

He didn't want to think of the alternative, that he was sent to the moon for nothing.

Steve stopped when he saw a loose floorboard. Ignoring his hesitation, he pulled the floorboard and froze when he saw what was under.

It was everything he'd sent his father from the moon. Every sample, every journal entry, everything.

He didn't even open them.

Steve could feel the world fall from under his feet. He was sent to the moon for nothing.

Unable to think, he made his way to the liquor cabinet in a haze. He grabbed the first bottle he saw and downed it without thinking. He was sent to the moon for nothing. _He was sent to the moon for nothing._

Steve realized he wanted to hear that from him. He wanted to make Howard apologize.

In a drunken haze, he stumbled around, looking for the one person that could make it happen. He found Peter sitting in his room, frowning at a picture of him and another man. Uncaring of the pain in Peter's eyes, he slammed Peter against a wall, holding him by his neck. "Hey, big guy," Peter wheezed. "Let's talk about this."

"Get him here," Steve snarled.

"What are you talking about?" Peter choked.

"Howard, get him - " Steve's words were cut off with a sob. He let Peter go, and Peter collapsed to the ground, clutching his neck.

"He sent me to the moon for nothing," Steve sobbed. "He kept all my packages under the floorboards. He didn't even open them!"

"Oh, bud," Peter said, nothing but sympathy in his voice. He stumbled over and patted Steve's shoulders awkwardly. "Hey, it's okay, buddy. You've just finally realized that Howie's a dick."

"Summon him," Steve said, jumping at Peter. He ignored Peter's flinch.

"Buddy, I can't," Peter said a little desperately. "That's not how it works."

Steve collapsed, clutching the bottle to his chest. "You're always so carefree. I want to be like you. I want to be Number Four."

Peter ignored the horrified look on Bruce's face and immediately started vehemently denying that statement. "No, no, trust me, you don't want this, Stevey."

"Is he kidding?" Bruce whispered, his face tightened in horror. Peter ignored him.

"I'm going out," Steve slurred, ignoring Peter and stumbling away.

oOo

Wanda and Ultron were both at a diner. They were grabbing a meal right before going to Ultron's cabin in the middle of nowhere. Wanda distantly thought that she should've felt odd about the circumstances, but she was too excited at the thought of having powers to care too much.

As she and Ultron went to his car, a group of guys approached them. "Hey," Ultron said, trying to push Wanda behind him. "We're not looking for trouble."

One guy laughed before punching Ultron in the eye. "Stop it!" Wanda yelled, putting a hand over her mouth.

Another guy laughed and restrained Wanda. "We'll have fun with this one," he said in her ear.

"Stop!" Wanda yelled, watching in horror as one of them started poking at Ultron's eye. He screamed in agony.

Wanda closed her eyes, feeling something warm inside her grow. She felt it pulsate, and grow, until it was pressing from inside her body, wanting out. Wanda screamed, letting a flash of red out, knocking the three men far out. They landed at least fifty feet away, their bodies bent at awkward angles.

Wanda ignored them, and instead went straight for Ultron. "C'mon, let's go to a hospital."

Wanda led him off, ignoring the three bodies that lay in her wake.

oOo

"So you just want me to run a name through the database?" Pepper ask suspiciously.

"I swear," Tony said solemnly. He was trying to convince Pepper to run Uriah Helmont through the database

"Y'know I'm not allowed to do that without good reason," Pepper said. "Why do you want the records?"

Tony sighed discreetly. "It might tip us off on who kidnapped my brother."

"Oh," Pepper said, taken aback. "The fingerprints with the cold case?"

"Yep, that's the one," Tony said, relieved Pepper bought his bullshit.

"Alright, let's run the name through," Pepper muttered. She typed in the name quickly, then cursed under her breath. "Jesus, look at this guy."

Tony went to the other side of the computer and winced when he saw the records. "Abused by father, then killed father, then got arrested, then got released a couple years later."

"This guy has the same birthday as us," Tony muttered. "Is he. . ."

"Nope," Pepper said. "Completely normal guy."

"Oh, good," Tony muttered. He grabbed a sticky note off Pepper's desk and scribbled down an address. "Thanks a lot, Pep."

"Of course," Pepper said, smiling lightly.

oOo

"Is Steve okay?" Peter asked softly. He and Bruce were both sitting next to each other, Bruce's head on Peter's shoulder.

"What do you think?" Bruce snapped.

"Sorry," Peter muttered.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped," Bruce sighed.

"It's okay," Peter murmured, putting his head on top of Bruce's. Then, Peter froze when he realized what he just did. "Bruce?"

"Yes?" he asked patiently.

"We're touching," Peter said slowly, as if talking too loudly would make it stop.

Bruce almost started when he realized that Peter was right. "We are," he breathed disbelievingly.

"How are we doing it?" Peter was still whispering.

"Peter, I think it's you."

"We need to find them," Peter said, smiling delightedly. "We should tell everyone - "

"No," Bruce said sharply.

Peter faltered. "Why not?"

"They don't deserve to know," Bruce said harshly. "Not after how they reacted when you told them for the first time."

"I. . . okay, of course," Peter said, shock coloring his words. "But you don't need to do that for me, Brucie."

"Not everything's about you, Pete," Bruce snorted. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Hey, Steve said he was going out, right?" Peter said suddenly. "We should probably go after him."

"I think we should leave him," Bruce said coldly. "If he wants to be Number 4 so bad, he should get the full experience."

"C'mon, Bruce," Peter said, ignoring the venom in his voice. "No being petty."

Bruce sighed and pushed himself up. He hesitated, before offering Peter his hand. Peter bit his lip before reaching for it. They both winced when Peter's hand went through Bruce. "I'm sorry," Peter said.

"Don't be," Bruce sighed. "C'mon, let's go."

Together, Peter and Bruce wandered the streets, and checked bar after bar for a large, muscular, blonde guy. One bouncer finally said he saw something like that, and Peter and Bruce both hurried in. "Okay, do you think we should split up?" Peter asked once they got in.

"Nope," Bruce said immediately. "No offense, but I don't trust you."

"Fair enough," Peter said cheerfully, starting to spin around. He froze suddenly, his smile slipping off his face.

"What?" Bruce asked. Peter wordlessly pointed. Bruce turned and felt his own face slacken in shock. "What the hell?" They both said at the same time.

Steve was shirtless, his monkey-like chest on display as he danced with some girl. "D'you think she's drunk or a furry?" Peter muttered after a beat.

"I'm trying not to think about that," Bruce muttered.

Peter started shouldering past people, trying to ignore the sharp smell of tequila from the bar. Bruce followed, gently putting Peter back on course when he was about to wander off. "Hey, big guy!" Peter yelled when he got close to Steve. "How's it going up there?"

Steve looked around, seeming confused when he didn't see anyone. "Down here, buddy!" Peter yelled, jumping up and down for emphasis.

Steve grinned drunkenly when his eyes landed on Peter. "Pete, c'mon," Steve slurred, grabbing a drink and shoving it in his hands.

"Oh, my god," Bruce muttered as Peter gently put the drink on the ground. "He's drunk."

"I know," Peter muttered back, before grabbing Steve's arm and attempting to yank. "C'mon, Number One, it's time to go."

"No, I wanna stay," Steve slurred, stumbling back to the woman. "My friend gave me a shot, and I feel so floaty."

"Did he take heroin?" Bruce said, horrified.

"Probably," Peter muttered back. "Hey, who's that?" Peter pointed at an angry man storming up to Steve.

"I think that's her girlfriend," Bruce muttered.

"Oh, boy," Peter muttered, before going forward and intercepting him. "Sir, please, let's talk this out," Peter said, shooting his charming smile for good measure. This only enraged the guy more, having the guy growl, before shoving Peter away from him and storming to Steve. Peter's eyes popped open when he saw him grab a knife.

"Peter, don't do anything rash." Bruce's voice went unheard as Peter ran at the guy, jumping on his back and attempting to tackle him. The guy growled and started squirming. Peter attempted to hold on, but he knew it wasn't going to last when the guy gave a particularly strong jerk and Peter went flying.

Peter distantly heard Bruce shout, "PETER!!", but couldn't say anything.

Then, his head hit the opposite wall and everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who I'm gonna make little-girl-god :D. Also, on a totally unrelated note, I would die for Michelle Jones, I don't know if I'm making that obvious.
> 
> God, I hate the Luther scenes in the show where he looks at Klaus and says that he wants to be like him. Like, Luther was one of those people who watched Klaus destroy himself in an attempt to get away from his abilities. There's no way that he didn't have some idea of what seeing the dead could entail. And that scene in the bar, like are you kidding me? He left Klaus for dead. Like, Klaus, fighting addiction, went into a drug infested bar at the insistence of Ben to get Luther. I changed that, because I find it upsetting that Ben, knowing how hard Klaus was fighting addiction, would encourage Klaus to go into a bar. Especially after the choking scene.
> 
> Jesus, writing this story has made it clear to me how twisted Klaus and Ben's relationship is. Like, I bet they were fine at first, but by the time the show started, they both grew sick of each other's presences. I'm gonna do my best to save Peter and Bruce from that. Starting with having Peter realize his powers through a cuddle session, rather than a punch :)
> 
> Also, idk if this happened to anyone else, but occasionally I'll put up a "Pick Which Story I Write" when I don't know what story you want. AO3 took that down because it "wasn't a fanfiction". Idk if that happened to anyone else, or if it's just me, but please don't think I don't appreciate your input or anything, because I really do.


End file.
